Samurai's Busty Adventures
by BrownPaperBag51
Summary: This anime is only about breasts. I saw it a couple of years ago and thought it was amusing. There are only 12 episodes which I figured as a show only about boobs can go so far. The show did give me a framework to go with so I could probably create a sequel going off the real-life anime if enough people like this one and request it. Naruto will be more perverted.
1. The Duo Defects

I Don't Own Naruto or Manyuu Hikenchou

"People Talking"

_'People Thinking'_

**This anime is only about breasts. I saw it a couple of years ago and thought it was amusing. There are only 12 episodes which I figured as a show only about tits can go so far. The show did give me a framework to go with so I could probably create a sequel going off the real-life anime if enough people like this one and request it. Naruto will be more perverted, in this world no chakra or Kuruma.**

**Chapter 1 Departure**

Chifusa sighed as she put a damp washcloth on her fiancé's forehead, the predicament she and her fiancé find themselves in is her fault. Chifusa is the heir to her family's clan: the Manyu. In a world where breasts size means everything it was unthinkable that a member of a clan known for breasts secrets would defect. This however is what Chifusa did, glancing back she nodded to Oume the woman who helped bring her fiancé to the small cabin in the woods. Chifusa sighed continuing to watch over her fiancé, as she reflected on how they ended up where they were.

_Flashback_

_Chifusa crept through the hallways of Manyu castle so as not to alert anyone. For you see the successor of the Manyuu clan had just stolen the Manyu Scroll of Secrets which contained the clan's breasts enlargement techniques. Looking around she came to a door before slipping in the room undetected. She quickly made her way to the bed where her fiancé slept peacefully. Softly she nudged his shoulder so he wouldn't jump up while watching the door. Concerned about a discovery, Chifusa's lack of attention to her fiancé resulted in her being caught off guard._

_When Chifusa's fiancé woke to find his future wife standing next to his bed, he couldn't help himself. He rose from the bed then spun his fiancée planting a deep kiss on Chifusa's lips. Chifusa placed her hands on his chest to push him back but found herself grabbing his sleeping kimono pulling him closer instead. The young samurai girl began moaning as her fiancé fondled her clothes covered breasts. After a few moments Chifusa willed herself to push her fiancé away softly as she panted._

_"Naruto what was that about. I've told you can't just kiss and fondle me when you want." Chifusa said with a small pout._

_"Now you know how I felt when we were younger, and you kissed me on the cheek all the time." Naruto answered._

_Chifusa gulped softly then told Naruto she was defecting from the clan and taking the Manyu Scroll of Secrets with her. Naruto lowered and shook his head not in disappointment rather relief. He'd seen Chifusa's sympathy for women with small breasts firsthand hell, he was usually the person she complained to as her father, brother and sisters always ignored her. Naruto agreed to go with her resulting in one of the few times Chifusa initiated a kiss with Naruto._

_Naruto suspects Chifusa would flee, so he had a small bag with some clothes for them ready. The two made their way to a less guarded exit of the castle that wasn't as guarded before scaling the wall and escaping through the woods. Making their way through the woods Naruto called for them to stop. The duo heard a sound but were unable to decide where it was coming from until Naruto jumped on top of Chifusa. The Manyu clan successor looked up noticing three daggers in the tree where her head was._

_The couple made it back to their feet and took off running again. This time dodging gunfire and shuriken from their back. Seeing samurai in range Naruto threw shuriken at their feet occasionally to keep them from cutting the duo off. Chifusa was never good with shuriken so her attackers were easily able to get closer to her, forcing her to engage in sword combat on the move. Fending off the attacks Chifusa noticed her friend Kaede attacking her sparingly._

_Chifusa clashed with a samurai then took off running again while looking around for Naruto. Confident he'd catch up being separated from the blonde made her feel uneasy. They'd been together since they were babies, their mothers' best friends so much so that when Naruto's mother Kushina died, Chifusa's mother, Chikumi set up an engagement between the two children. Chifusa's father had been furious when he realized he'd been tricked into signing off on engagement. The main concern for Chikumi was Naruto's safety and since he's betrothed to a potential heir of the Manyuu clan he was treated like royalty._

_Chifusa had come to rely on Naruto much more than anyone else so it wasn't a surprise when Chifusa made it to a wood bridge she turned engaging the samurai chasing her instead of crossing without Naruto. Chifusa more than held her own fended off her attackers until she noticed Naruto come out of a thicket. Naruto and Chifusa ran to the wood bridge then ran across it, as Chifusa got off the bridge she heard a grunt turning around she saw Naruto clutching his red side. Chifusa's eyes widen as she saw her fiancé sway slightly, running on the bridge as Naruto fell off Chifusa jumped off right behind him._

_Chifusa swan dived to catch up to Naruto, as she got ahold of him, she cradled his head between her breasts as they hit the water. After what felt to Chifusa like hours later they finally washed ashore, the Manyu successor pulling her unconscious fiancé out of the water with her. Once Chifusa was sure Naruto was out of the water she clasped to her hands and knees breathing heavily. Hearing twigs break behind her, Chifusa turned to see a woman standing over her. The woman named Oume offered to let Chifusa and Naruto stay with her while Naruto healed._

Flashback over

Chifusa laid down next to Naruto careful not to aggravate his wound as her eyelids become heavy. Although they were on the run things were the same between Naruto and Chifusa whatever was going on with her lying next to him resulted in a quick peaceful sleep. The next day Chifusa awoke to find the woman who saved her and Naruto next to them mixing something. Getting to her knees Chifusa bowed her head to the woman who smiled as she smeared something on a cloth.

"May I ask Oume-dono what that is?" Chifusa questioned as Oume undid the bandage on Naruto's wound.

"It's a plant which is the best remedy for wounds." Oume answered as she placed the cloth on Naruto's wound earning a grunt of pain from the unconscious blond.

After a couple of moments Naruto relaxed again as Chifusa sighed in relief. Oume told the Manyu heir she didn't know how long Naruto would be out, so it was up to them to take care of him. Chifusa found herself quickly agreeing to take care of Naruto. Oume then proceeded to give Chifusa a washcloth before leaving the hut so Chifusa could bathe Naruto. Chifusa stripped Naruto of his clothes with a blush. Having seen Naruto naked even at the age of 18 which they were now but her reaction remained the same. Chifusa's shyness took place because normally she'd be bathing, and Naruto would join her, this was the first time either stripped the other.

Chifusa glanced at the door to make sure Oume was gone before she began to wash Naruto. The busty girl's thoughts moved to the Manyu clan she was now a fugitive as was Naruto, so it would be difficult to trust anyone but him. However now that she was free from the Manyuu clan she could go about spreading the secrets of the clan, so all women could have a respectable bust size. However, Chifusa would only begin her quest once Naruto was healthy.

One Week Later

Chifusa had been very busy with taking care of Naruto and helping Oume with her daily activities. Things were going well though, Chifusa worked hard washing and drying clothes, cutting wood she'd even cut a tree branches one of Oume's sheets got caught in. Having checked on Naruto she did notice how strange Oume began acting when she cut the branch. Chifusa chalked it up to never having seen a samurai in action before, but Oume stopped talking to Chifusa while also avoided her at every turn.

Chifusa didn't have time to dwell on it as Naruto woke up. With Chifusa's help Naruto was able to sit up so he could thank Oume somewhat properly. Naruto found his wound was nearly healed which Chifusa explained was thanks to Oume. After a quiet dinner Naruto went back to sleep and Chifusa announced they would leave at first light. With Naruto resting that left Oume and Chifusa awake to talk.

"Have you been living here alone?" Chifusa asked hoping to get the woman to stop staring at her breasts.

"Yes, I used to live with my parents though. But well the breast hunt made its way to our home" Oume said downtrodden.

"Breast hunt. The hunt that targets young women's breasts?"

"Yes, my mother was unable to bear the humiliation I suffered, and my father worried himself to death, dying not long after her. Now I'm the only one left. Please take a look."

Oume opened her kimono with a slightly demented smile on her face. Chifusa gasped in shock at Oume's almost completely flat chest.

"I was so proud of them. But now they're reduced to this pathetic state." Oume said as she watched Chifusa.

"Sorry." Chifusa responded not being able to think of much else to say.

"I figured as much. You're a samurai from the Manyu village. The events of that day haunt my dreams over and over again." Oume said as she grabbed a hidden dagger and tried to stab Chifusa but is stopped by Chifusa and Naruto who'd been resting beside Chifusa.

"I was attacked by the people of your village! What is he to you?" Oume questioned desperation written all over her face.

"My fiancé." Chifusa answered sadly.

"My fiancé left me!

"Sorry."

Oume's grip on the dagger grew weaker until she couldn't hold it anymore and if fell to the floor stuck in the wood. The broken woman then broke down, Chifusa holding her racked with guilt at what befell the kind woman who took her and Naruto in. After an hour of crying the two women went to sleep. The next morning Chifusa and Naruto got their supplies together to leave. Oume profusely apologized for her actions of last night but Chifusa was adamant about not thinking about yesterday.

Chifusa helped Naruto to his feet and the duo open the door only to dodge a shot from a gun which just missed Chifusa. Oume screamed as a group of women stood outside the door swords unsheathed, standing behind a white-lavender hair woman aiming a rifle at the three.

"Well, aren't you the picture of health? You're not getting away this time, Chifusa." Kagefusa said with a sadistic smirk.

Oume on the other hand recoiled in horror. Staring into the eyes of the very woman who stole her breasts from her and caused her parents deaths.

"Oh my, aren't you that girl I played around with a while back? How are your parents?" Kagefusa asked resulting in Oume collapsing tears pouring down her face.

Chifusa turned back to Kagefusa with a look of disgust, "I heard that our kinsmen have been pillaging the surrounding villages under the guise of the Breast Hunt. Why would you do such cruel and terrible things sister? Your answer will determine your fate!"

Chifusa drew her sword as did Naruto.

"A wounded traitor shouldn't talk so tough."

Suddenly a chain wrapped around Chifusa's sword yanking it out of her grasp. When Chifusa turned she saw her friend Kaede holding her sword with a downtrodden look on her face.

"Kaede what are you doing?" Chifusa asked.

"I'm sorry Chifusa-sama if I don't try to get you back my breasts will be cut." Kaede answered tears welling in her eyes.

Chifusa understood her friend's predicament, Kaede was the closest person to her after Naruto, so she understood how important breasts were to Kaede. Meanwhile Kagefusa threw her rifle to the ground and drew her sword.

"Father wasn't thinking straight when he named you the successor. Truth to be told, I'm grateful that you left. If I defeat you and take back the Scroll of Secrets, father will realize his error of judgment." Kagefusa said as she attacked Chifusa.

Chifusa dodged her sisters' attacks as best she could, attacking with kunai from long range as they were the only weapons, she had on her. Every time Chifusa would put any distance between herself and her sister, Kagefusa would quickly close it. Backing away from her attacker, Chifusa tripped over a tree root falling onto her butt. Chifusa watched as her sister descended from a jump to cut her in half. Hearing her name called by Naruto, she looked over seeing his sword coming toward her, catching the weapon and cut through her sister's breasts in one fluid motion.

Naruto made his way over to Chifusa who gave him a nod of thanks. A grunt of surprise alerted them of something happening to Kagefusa, the blonde didn't get a chance to find out because Chifusa's breasts began bouncing rapidly. Suddenly they stopped bouncing and began growing larger causing Chifusa to pant softly. Chifusa's breasts expanded so much Naruto could see the outline of her nipples through her kimono. Finally, the Manyu heir's mammaries stopped growing but not before ripping through the wrap she wears over her breasts, shocking everyone including Chifusa.

"Her breasts grew larger! She not only sliced mine but stole them as well?! How did she do that? Is that why father chose her as the successor?" Kagefusa questioned mostly in frustration.

Chifusa lift one of her breasts in disbelief at what just happened until remembered her father telling her 'she would learn of her hidden power'. Chifusa took the Scroll of Secrets from her cleavage and opened it causing her breasts to bounce.

"The Scroll of Secrets. Don't tell me you're…" Kagefusa only to be interrupted by her sister reading from the scroll.

"Secrets behind big breasts! First, one must massage one's breasts to increase hormone secretion. Massages done by one's beloved will yield better results. Second, massage the left and right breasts equally!" Chifusa said loudly so everyone in the vicinity could hear it.

"Chifusa, do you plan on telling the whole world about Manyu's closely guarded secrets behind breast development?!"

"A world where a breasts equal wealth mentality reigns supreme is foolish, but that's the way things are now. Put yourself in a commoner's place and develop your breasts from the very beginning, sister." Chifusa exclaimed then looked at Oume in her doorway. "And you, don't give up hope."

With that Chifusa waved to Kaede and set off down the road with Naruto. The rest of Kagefusa's guards did block their path but moved aside when commanded to by Chifusa. Naruto highly suspected they were afraid of sharing the same fate as Kagefusa. Upon leaving, they could hear Kagefusa cursing Chifusa vowing to hunt her down. Kaede simply smiled as she watched the pair leave, normally she would have gone with Chifusa but knowing she's with her fiancé made any worry evaporate.

Chifusa and Naruto walked until dusk when Naruto suggested taking a break, as they came to a rock large enough for them to sit on Naruto sat down and Chifusa sat between his legs. The spot gave them a great view of the country.

"Look I will fight against this senseless world that the Manyu have created. That means I will be taking on the country itself. As I elude my pursuers, I aim to change people's mentality. It won't be an easy task. But even so, I am happy you joined me." Chifusa said as she looked back at Naruto.

"You and I are engaged but most important of all we're friends you know how much that means to me. Besides Chifusa staying at that Manyu castle would have been boring and you know I hate boring. Now let's go carry out your dreams." Naruto answered as he stood to leave only to be stopped by Chifusa.

Naruto smiled as he looked at Chifusa blushing red and refusing to look him in the eyes. Pulling her to her feet Naruto turned her head so she was facing him then kissed her. Chifusa moaned softly as she grabbed the front of his traveling kimono. The two broke apart and headed to the first town with Chifusa more confident she would succeed.


	2. Assassin: Breasts Illusion!

I Don't Own Naruto or Manyuu Hkenchou

"People Talking"

'_People Thinking'_

**Chapter 2 Assassins and Illusions**

A couple of days past, Naruto and Chifusa found themselves heading to the second town on their journey. The two stayed in the first town on a count of Chifusa developing shoulders and back problems. Luckily for the busty samurai her fiancé knew how to give amazing shoulder and back massages. Both nights before they went to bed Chifusa would lay down, her bare back exposed and allow Naruto to work his magic giving the Manyuu heir much-needed relief.

"So Chifusa you want to tell me what happened back with Kagefusa and how you absorbed her breasts?" Naruto asked glancing at his fiancée's large bust.

"I'm not entirely sure I'll have to do research."

Arriving at the next town, they heard a commotion pushing their way through a crowd the pair noticed a little boy on the ground staring up at a noble woman. Said woman wore a magenta kimono with yellow flowers the kimono was held together by a black bow wrapped around her waist completed with slippers and a red oil paper umbrella. An ample amount of the woman's J-cup cleavage is exposed as she pets her breasts while looking down at the boy in disgust. She proceeds to berate the boy for getting filth on her "precious breasts".

However, the boy was defiant and called the woman "udder tits" causing Chifusa to giggle. Naruto noticed the noble woman's demeaner change to rage as she lifts her umbrella to strike the boy. Naruto and Chifusa who'd stopped laughing moved quickly Naruto grabbed the woman's wrist just before it hit Chifusa who covered the boy from harm. The boy was confused though this probably had something to do with his face being in Chifusa's cleavage. The noble woman growled at Chifusa while throwing Naruto a glance. Meanwhile the crowd was in shock at the two samurai confronting the noble big breasted woman as they assumed, they would protect her.

"Wh-Who are you?!"

"Sheesh, arguing with a child over nothing. Have you no shame? Your breasts maybe mature, but you certainly aren't." Chifusa stated annoyed.

The moment the noble woman was questioned about her maturity her expression grew further in enraged. Naruto could feel the woman trying to free her wrist from his grasp, but could feel it was impossible for her. The woman relaxed after a couple of minutes of struggling, so Naruto let her go. The moment he did the noble woman started to attack again only to stop as a woman wearing a bright orange kimono with a tied cloth on each shoulder and a yellow bow on her ponytail caught everyone's attention.

"Oh, excuse me, you three. Quarreling in the middle of the street isn't the most peaceful way to settle things. If I may…" The civilian woman said as opened her kimono. "Would the three of you stand down, on account of my breasts?

The civilian woman began dancing causing her dangling boobs to swing freely. The crowd made up most of men immediately began to cheer the woman on. The noble woman however looked frustrated and ran away yelling at Chifusa. Said samurai however noticed Naruto looking at the civilian woman now leading the crowd of men surrounding her away. Letting out a huff Chifusa stood up and turned Naruto's eyes to her before turning her attention to the child now free from her cleavage.

"Onee-chan, Onii-chan thanks for saving me." The boy said smiling at the two samurai.

"Be careful from now on. Here, go buy yourself some snacks." Chifusa said as she reached into her hatori and gave the boy some money.

"Thanks." With that the boy ran off with a blush waving at Chifusa and Naruto. The couple smiled as they watched the boy run off. Once he was out of sight Chifusa frowned while looking around suspiciously even though no one was there but Naruto.

"Honestly, this widespread "breasts equal wealth and small breasts signify worthlessness mentally … Seeing it with my own eyes only refuels my rage towards its ridiculousness. A world governed by breasts is foolish. Don't you think so, Naruto?" Chifusa questioned as she turned to her traveling partner.

"Of course, which is why we're doing something about it but what about what you did with Kagefusa?" Naruto asked back.

"Forgive me Naruto. I have no idea how I took my sister's breasts. It all happened so suddenly. It was actually the first time I'd ever used Breast Slice."

Naruto waved her off suggesting they get something to eat. Chifusa who loved all kinds of foods was of course all for this. Reaching into her hatori again she pulled out their small money bag only to find it empty. Naruto wasn't surprised Chifusa gave the child the last of their money which is why he chuckled as she apologized. Naruto instead directed her down the street to be honest Chifusa's generosity was one of the things Naruto loved most about her.

Walking down the way the crowd went Chifusa noticed the noble woman's parasol in the middle of the street and got an idea. Having Naruto grab a small box from the side of the road Chifusa opens the parasol and spins the pole. Once Chifusa got it going Naruto tossed the small box on top of the parasol resulting in the box bouncing but staying on. The crowd having lost the woman from earlier marveled, men started throwing money at them causing Chifusa to smile as she continued to spin. Naruto's annoyed because he knows all these men are just staring at Chifusa's boobs, luckily his fiancée was oblivious to the stares.

Never the less Naruto balanced a ladder which Chifusa climbed to the top of. The samurai girl began showing off her acrobatics and to top it all off Chifusa dove off the ladder headfirst, catching herself by sticking her leg over one of bars halfway down the ladder. Once the duo had enough money it was near dinner time, so they went to a restaurant and got some rice. Once their order came Chifusa counted the money rebuffing Naruto's offer to hold the money.

"After all this time you shouldn't be so surprised, I still think so quick on my feet." Chifusa said as she ate her rice.

"You're right we're engaged so I guess I should trust you more. Besides we've been close since we were small. Though you haven't changed much you're still a trouble-making quick thinking tsundere." Naruto said smirking at the blush on Chifusa's face.

"That was only when I was with you. Sister and everyone else used to bully me a lot."

"I know you better than anyone else does."

"Then you must have noticed the bad intent focusing on me."

"Yep."

Chifusa stood up to leave as Naruto signaled for the bill, once everything was taking care of the two left the restaurant calmly, so as not to alert their enemies they were on to them. Once outside they moved to opposite sides of restaurant, so they could get the drop on their foes. Soon two women came out of the restaurant dressed in civilian kimonos looking around. Chifusa rushed out from her side of the building as did Naruto, grabbing the inside arm of each women the pair pulled them behind their backs and twist. Chifusa threatened the two women before they let them go. Both decided it wasn't a good idea to stay in the village any longer even though they were sure those two assassins wouldn't be back for a while, so they made their way to the next village even though it was night.

The next day the pair stood on a hill overlooking the Chikuba Village known for its inns and good food. Chifusa was hesitant to stay in the village because the two assassins they faced down last night seem to be waiting for them. However, the desire for a warm bath won out and they headed toward the village. Knowing where the inn was thanks to an old man who was farming gave them directions to the inn.

Arriving at the inn the couple noticed how run down it looked, but a woman appeared immediately when they announced their presence. The two are surprised when the woman who answered turnout to be the same woman who exposed her breasts in the market of the last village. The woman invited them in and poured them some tea while apologizing for her actions at the market. The landlady introduced herself as Okami she then left the duo in their room telling them to relax for long as they needed.

When Okami was gone the pair fell on the mats in relief. Naruto who was on his stomach suggested Chifusa rub her face into the mats, but the samurai girl declined as her breasts would get in the way. Naruto began to tease his fiancée about secretly enjoying having big breasts which earned him a blush along with a loud denial. Opening the back-window Naruto saw the second floor they were on gave them a great view. Not hearing Chifusa respond Naruto turned to find her studying the Manyuu scroll, so he sat beside her going over it with her.

Later that night dinner is served, and it was great especially the boar meat which the village was known for. Chifusa heaped praise on Okami and her inn, while refraining from mentioning how run down it looked from the outside. Okami offered the bath to them after they were finished eating. Chifusa shyly turned to Naruto asking him if he would bath with her, answering yes Naruto told her to head there now. After Chifusa left Naruto asked Okami to use her kitchen confused the woman pointed Naruto in kitchen's direction smiling evilly as he left. Taking care of his business in the kitchen Naruto made his way to join Chifusa in the bath when he passed a room.

Deciding to check the room out Naruto slips inside upon entering the blonde became dizzy. Keeping his balance Naruto put the bucket he was holding down and stumbled to a closet which slid open. Inside the closet were three swords realizing this woman could be an assassin Naruto grabs the bucket and left the room. Falling and stumbling to the bath Naruto makes his way toward Chifusa but not before pouring some of the contents of the bucket on the ground. From that moment on Naruto was completely out of it unable to think of anything other breasts specifically Chifusa's.

Earlier Chifusa undressed before making her way to the baths which were more of a hot spring. Climbing into the water the Manyuu successor sighed content as she put a towel on her head. For the first time since she escaped the Manyuu, Chifusa considers what her life would be now. She'd done well with the first assassins she met but knew more would come with greater skill. Mulling over her future the door open knowing it was Naruto, Chifusa encouraged him to get in the bath. Naruto stopped at edge of the water and sat down. Chifusa turned looking at him with confusion as she saw him holding bucket.

"Naruto what's in the bucket?" Chifusa asked a bad feeling washing over her.

"Sorry Chifusa but I have to do your Breast Refinement." Naruto explained as Chifusa jumped covering her chest.

"What is that? I've never heard of it."

"Until ten years ago I didn't get it either but Chikumi-obachan tricked me into agreeing to do it for you using ramen. After I agreed she told me Breast Refinement is using a special mix of hot water and kuzu starch, one carefully polishes the breasts with a secret massage technique. It's one of the Manyuu Clan's hidden techniques for forging beautiful breasts."

With that Naruto put his hands in the bucket covering them with mix then reached out and began polishing/fondling Chifusa's breasts. The samurai girl gasped loudly as Naruto rubbed the mix into her skin.

"But why would kaa-chan ask you to do this?" Chifusa asked moaning loudly as she fell against Naruto's body.

"Something about it would protect you. Can't really remember feeling light-headed." Naruto responded as he let Chifusa go and fell backwards.

Chifusa turned around after calming down and tried to help Naruto up. She could see something was up as he looked like he is drunk, as Chifusa tried to pull Naruto up he grabbed her around torso and began sucking on her breasts. Once again Chifusa was moaning as she pulled Naruto off her nipple demanding to know what was wrong with him.

"Chifusa's breasts remind me of kaa-chan's. I miss her I'll never let you go." Naruto babbled.

"Kushina-okaasan." Chifusa whispered before putting her hand to her head. "What's happening? I feel dizzy all of a sudden."

Chifusa's vision began to blur but she could make out the landlady coming towards them with nothing other than a sword and panties on.

"What seems to be wrong, you two? Seems the drug is taking effect." Okami explained as Chifusa tried to push Naruto away who was back to fondling her breasts.

'_Damn it, she put something in our meal.'_ Chifusa thought frustrated she and Naruto didn't notice trap.

"This mysterious drug eludes the tastes buds of even the shogunate's finest poison testers. I can't blame you for not noticing it. Looks like your companion has already lost his mind. This poison pulls out one's desire for breasts causing them to act on it. It isn't a shock a big breasted woman from the main family like you put him into such a state without even trying. I'm jealous."

Okami's breasts began to swing as she explains using the technique would cause her breasts to sag. Chifusa pushed Naruto's head to the ground so she could get up fight back but, it took all she had just to keep him off her as the poison disoriented her resulting in Chifusa feeling weak. The landlady identified herself as a Manyuu Assassin as her breasts began to swing faster. Chifusa watched Okami only to find herself admiring Okami's breasts.

Suddenly Chifusa had never seen anything so beautiful as Okami's breasts becoming frozen in awe. The landlady giggled as she saw the face of the mesmerized Manyuu heir. The samurai girl was completely helpless as Okami unsheathed her sword and attacked intending to kill Chifusa with one swing. The plan was perfect and well thought out the only problem was the breast refinement mix Naruto poured on the floor earlier. Okami slipped on the special mix hitting her head on the ground momentarily knocking her out.

The commotion broke Chifusa out of the illusion, but Okami saw she still had the advantage and attacked again. Chifusa though still slowed by the poison could somewhat defend herself now waiting until Okami got close enough to swing her sword, Chifusa kicked the assassin in the stomach. This bought Chifusa enough time to grab her sword and cut through Okami's breasts. The landlady screamed in horror as her breasts immediately began to shrink. Okami fell back and hit the side of the inn unconscious. Chifusa landed on her hands and knees as her breasts jiggle and expand absorbing three cups of the landlady's G-cup breasts.

The growth of her breasts ended but not before Chifusa's breast filled with milk causing her to lactate. With a sigh the busty samurai lamented absorbing more breasts. Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to contemplate her dilemma as Naruto tackled her and kissed her, he then moved to sucking on one of Chifusa's breasts while pinching her free nipple.

After all the teasing from Naruto earlier plus her larger sized breasts being more sensitive Chifusa orgasms quickly and passed out. Naruto passed out soon after on Chifusa's chest. Thirty minutes later Naruto woke up shaking his head confused about what happened. What he saw was Chifusa and Okami knocked out on the ground. Noticing two swords on the ground one of which was Chifusa's the other foreign to him, as no else was around he assumed the landlady tried to kill them. Naruto woke Chifusa who started to push him away but stopped when Naruto asked her what happened.

After Chifusa explained everything Naruto went to the landlady and pressed two pressure points on her neck which Kushina taught him. Chifusa went to pack up their belongings while Naruto took the landlady to her room dressing her before putting her to bed. Naruto checked to make sure the woman was okay and unconscious then looked through her closet. Noticing Chifusa's bust expanded again plus knowing Chifusa and that trouble always seemed to find her. Naruto decided since the landlady tried to kill them, she could repay them with a couple of kimonos seeing as she had over two dozen.

Walking out of the inn Naruto saw Chifusa waiting for him as they continued their journey after she gave him his belongings. Later having made it a good distance from the inn the day began to break and the two stopped allowing Chifusa to check the Scroll of Secrets more. Fifteen minutes later her concentration is broken by Naruto calling for her emerging from her hiding spot Chifusa put the scroll away sat down with Naruto.

"Thank you. In our battle, were it not for your Breast Refinement, I could have been defeated by the Breast Illusion." Chifusa said with a huff.

"I'm sorry I have to do it but I promised oba-chan." Naruto responded only to have Chifusa lean against him.

"It's ok I believe in kaa-chan besides it's not like I would let anyone else do that to me. By the way I can answer the question you asked earlier. The reason I've been absorbing breasts is Breast Flow. This skill allows one to freely control breasts, like pouring water from one container to the other. Right now, I can only steal that's why we are going to the village of Munamori."

"The birth place of oba-chan huh sounds fun."

Naruto stood up offering a hand to Chifusa. The two began walking again but for the first time since they left the village, they had direction.


	3. The Disappearing Boobs

I Don't Own Naruto or Manyuu Hkenchou

"People Talking"

'_People Thinking'_

**Chapter 3 Disappearing Tits**

Chifusa groaned as she walked down a trail with Naruto. A couple of weeks passed since the Manyu assassin struck at the inn from that moment until now Naruto and Chifusa ate only three times. The reason being Chifusa lost the money pouch though she still insists on keeping the money with her, as they walked their stomachs growled loudly. Soon the next town came into view and Chifusa decided they should get jobs which Naruto agreed with. This is how Chifusa ended up working at a restaurant wearing an orange maid outfit while Naruto got a job at the same place as a bodyguard of the employees who were mostly women to prevent them from being harassed.

Naruto did ask the manager discreetly if they could keep Chifusa's orange maid outfit which the manager agreed to. While Chifusa was learning her new job, Naruto found a hole in the back of the establishment and watched as the girls lined up in front of a maid in purple showing them how to greet customers. Naruto spotted Chifusa near the front and nearly giggled at how flustered she looked.

"Okay, everyone. Time to recite Chichi Mirazu's three oaths! Let's be loud and proud like always! May smiles grace my face and bring prosperity upon my breasts!" The head maid said as she grabbed her breasts and moved them around.

The other maids followed suit except for Chifusa who looked around confused. She was even more confused when the maids leaned forward and swayed their breasts from side to side.

"Fortune will bless my swaying breasts! Hey, new girl! I can't hear you! Say it again!" The head maid yelled at Chifusa who obeyed.

"Even the brushing of breasts of preordained!"

When the practicing ended Naruto smiled sadly at Chifusa who leaned over a barrel. The Manyu heir wasn't a big fan of showing off her breasts, plus the blonde knew she was still hungry like he was. Naruto is encouraged when he saw two maids' approach Chifusa telling her she was pretty and would be popular with the customers leaving when he saw the maids eyeing Chifusa's bust. Heading to the front of the building Naruto saw people lining up waiting to get into the restaurant. The blonde made sure people were in a line as the restaurant would open soon and to keep it from getting crowd only so many people could go in at a time.

Once the restaurant opened Naruto let the people called into the restaurant. The manager wanted Naruto to watch the inside more than pay attention to the line outside to make sure people didn't touch the girls. Most everyone was fine even Chifusa who blushed and looked away from him every time they made eye contact. However, trouble once again caught up to Chifusa as she served a woman who tried to peak in her maid outfit. Naruto saw the woman reach around and grab two handfuls of Chifusa's ass causing the samurai girl to seethe. Seeing Chifusa was about to snap Naruto ran over but before he could get there the woman put her face in Chifusa's cleavage earning the woman a shot to the head with the tray used to bring her order while yelling only Naruto could do that to her.

The couple found themselves fired on the spot as the woman Chifusa assaulted was the best customer of the restaurant. Despite being offered another job Naruto turned it down. The blonde did manage to steal a bit of bread for them but not much. Heading out of town the two are approached by a woman warning Chifusa specifically to be careful of the Breast Disappearance, neither thinking much of it as they left. The couple's hunger came back full force after traveling a couple more days the two tried to power through but eventually collapsed on the road. Waking up the pair notice they were in a house with an old man and young woman staring at them. However, the duo ignored them in favor of the food they smelled coming from a table near them, jumping up Chifusa and Naruto began devouring the rice.

"I am Nyuuji's chief, Yotahachi." Yotahachi said. "Would you hear me out for a moment?"

Neither answered him but he took the fact they weren't leaving as a signal to continue.

"Have you samurai, by any chance, heard the rumor that's going around? It's called the Breasts Disappearance."

Naruto and Chifusa stopped eating and stared at the man stunned. Their expression letting the old man know they were aware of that he was talking about lead him to explain how the phenomenon is only affecting the specific area.

"Young women with beautiful breasts walk the streets alone at night and suddenly lose consciousness. When they awaken, their breasts have shrunk." Yotahachi explained.

"How can something so ridiculous happen?" Chifusa asked.

"I know it's hard to believe. Kayo here… used to have the finest breasts in our village, one where great chest is in abundance. But as you can see, her breasts are now merely average."

Yotahachi held up a portrait of Kayo from last year showing her large breasts as said girl began crying. Chifusa suspected the Breast Disappearance is the work of the Manyu leaving her shocked they were this far out in Japan. Yotahachi then caught Chifusa's attention and explained the reason he saved the two of them was to ask Chifusa to take Kayo's place in a Breast Swing Festival. If Chifusa was willing to help the man going on about the contest being how they give offerings to the god of beautiful big breasts caused her to refuse.

The old man began to beg Chifusa who adamantly refused. The young woman also asked only to be shut down as well.

"Can we talk alone?" Naruto asked Yotahachi nodded and left the room with Kayo.

"Naruto I'm not doing it. I can't believe you want me to." Chifusa said suddenly hugged by Naruto who whispered in her ear.

"I don't want you to do this, but this can help us. We charge a reasonable amount, so we'd have money but importantly solve this Breast Disappearance thing. We both have an idea of who's doing it."

"The Manyu. Fine I'll do it."

Naruto called Yotahachi and Kayo back into the room, before Chifusa could agree however Yotahachi spoke first, "Whichever village wins the event is promised a monetary reward on top of a land tax reduction. If you represent us, you can have the monetary reward."

Chifusa agreed against her better judgement, the main reason she was doing it was to find out about the Breast Disappearance. If a Manyu was taking innocent women's breasts Chifusa felt it was her responsibility to stop them.

The next day everyone was at the Magistrate's building to make sure everything was fair for the contest.

"We will now be inspecting both sides' representatives for the Breast Swing! The representative for Nyuuji, come forth! The representative for Yachibe, come forth!" The Magistrate commanded.

Both Chifusa and her opponent were dressed in white kimonos showing a lot of cleavage. Chifusa's participation rights are challenged because no one had seen her before, but the Magistrate deemed her eligible to participate so the contest was scheduled for two days later. For the rest of the day everyone partied except Naruto and Chifusa who mingled. The Manyu heir was given a beautiful lavender kimono, so she wouldn't have to wear her samurai clothes around. Once night fell Naruto and Chifusa went to a private room in the house to talk.

"You want to use yourself as bait to catch this guy?" Naruto questioned.

"Makes since I'm new everybody knows about me. Besides you will be behind me, so if I go to sleep just come get me." Chifusa answered as she left the room Naruto following with his sword.

Chifusa went to the well about fifty yards away from the house. Dipping her ladle, she drank some water before putting he ladle down and wiping her mouth. Suddenly Chifusa heard running coming from behind her, but her reaction time was purposely slow. Someone grabbed her from behind one hand grabbing a breast the other over her nose and mouth. Chifusa thinking quickly pulled out a dagger hidden in her kimono stabbing the assailant in the hand grabbing her breast. Chifusa now free realized the hand over her nose and mouth caused her to inhale something.

Chifusa began swaying before falling to the ground unconscious, standing over Manyu successor the assailant raised a sword over girl. What was going to happen nobodies knows as the assailant felt sharp pain in both legs causing them to fall to the ground, this is followed by a hard shot to back of the neck knocking the person out. Looking down at the assailant Naruto grabs its unsheathed sword which proved Manyu involvement. Naruto took the assailant by the wrist hooking both swords to himself before tossing Chifusa over his shoulder. Upon arriving back at the house, the party stopped when everyone saw Chifusa over Naruto's shoulder.

"How long did it take Kayo to wake up when you found her?" Naruto questioned as he dropped the assailant who he then unmasked revealing an older man.

"Not long at all. Is Chifusa-dono going to be alright?" Yotahachi asked concerned.

"Yes, she just needs to sleep it off. This man is responsible for your Breast Disappearance."

Naruto took Chifusa upstairs a couple of female servants following. The servants cleaned her face wiping off whatever drug the assailant used then changed her into a sleeping kimono. The blond waited until the servants left then he followed them. Making it downstairs a group of men were taking the man who attacked Chifusa away to feudal lord. Naruto wanted to go make sure the man is punished but wasn't leaving Chifusa alone. Yotahachi approached Naruto with concern etched on his face.

"Hopefully she will be fine. Looks like the guy uses a hypnotic to put women to sleep then steals their breasts as they slept. From what I saw this man is at least working with the Manyu clan." Naruto explained as he headed back upstairs Yotahachi following.

"So, do you think it's over?" Yotahachi asked as Naruto reached the door where Chifusa was sleeping.

"Not sure if he was working for someone there maybe more. I'll make sure Chifusa's okay until the contest. Make sure it doesn't get out that someone's been caught. If he is working with or for someone, we don't want them alerted of the failure until the contest is at hand."

Naruto nodded to Yotahachi then slipped into the room he shared with Chifusa. Making his way over Naruto softly stroked the hair of his fiancée before looking out the window. With a sigh Naruto got ready for bed slipping in next to Chifusa.

Two days later Naruto and Chifusa got ready for the contest, as expected Chifusa woke up late in the morning of the next day after the effects of the hypnotic wore off. Now Chifusa stands in front of Naruto wearing only a red hakama holding a white breast band bikini top over her breasts. Naruto smiled as he looked at Chifusa blushing then walked behind her and tied the top together. The two then made their way downstairs the entire village there to see them off with the delegation.

Chifusa hurried Naruto to the carriage reserved for her as the samurai girl felt disgusted and uncomfortable as the men all had nose bleeds or were drooling over her breasts. Upon arriving they made their way to the contest spot where the competition was already waiting. The woman representing the opposing village wore the same thing as Chifusa except her hakama was orange. The rival woman smirked confidently as the spectators and the feudal lord arrived to start the contest.

"I am Mie Hatomune, the feudal lord of Mie and organizer of the Breast Swing Festival. Both representatives, come forth!" Mie said.

The contestants both stepped forward and the Mie addressed them, "Yachibe Representative, Toyo! That overwhelmingly large volume makes them worthy of being called bombshell boobs. Nyuuji Representative Chifusa! And these, although inferior in shape and size, are still wonderfully developed. They are worthy of being called beautiful breasts! I expect a good match!"

All the men let out a yell while Naruto shook his head and wished Chifusa luck. Naruto noticed one of the Yachibe representatives glaring at Chifusa, so he decided to keep an eye on that as the competition got started. Chifusa and Toyo were on wooden platforms with a wooden pool for them to hang on to while multiple girls from their villages lift the platforms and began to bounce up and down.

Chifusa held on to the pole tightly as she bounced up and down. Naruto ignored the lewd comments made about the two women coming from the men around him. Instead Naruto noticed the feudal lord in some sort of trance staring at the two. The bouncing caused both women's breasts to bounce but Naruto could see Chifusa just wasn't as comfortable doing this as Toyo appeared. Looking over, he noticed Toya had a leg wrapped around the pole while leaning toward the crowd. Naruto's surprised about Toyo she reminded him so much of the noble woman who was about to beat the child Chifusa and he saved.

Seeing Chifusa was going to lose if the current pace kept up Yotahachi moved to coaching his representative, "Chifusa-dono, we can't win based on size, so we'll have to appeal to the lord another way."

"How do we do that?" Naruto said as Chifusa yelled at the two of them.

Yotahachi didn't respond to Naruto's question instead he snapped his fingers and three men appeared behind them with buckets of water. The men proceeded to throw the water on Chifusa causing her to yell as it must have been cold. What Chifusa didn't realize was the water made her breast band wet and her nips were now visible. Instantly Chifusa received praise from the crowd and the feudal lord as the bouncing of her platform picked up. The Yachibe responded by have their platform shakers start jumping while Toyo began lifting her breasts.

The feudal lord was immediately drawn in by Toyo's G-cup bouncing breasts realizing they were losing once more Yotahachi order the shakers to pick up the pace. Chifusa nearly fell off as the shaking of her platform continued to increase. Grabbing the pole Chifusa told the shakers to slowdown or she would fall. However, the girls continued to pick up the pace until one of Chifusa's nipples fell out resulting in a nosebleed for the men.

The Manyu heir immediately recovered her exposed breast with the bikini top. Mie declared Chifusa the winner shocking the confused Toya who complained about bare breasts being banned and showed her own in hopes of winning. Chifusa realized she'd have to thank and kill Naruto she would thank him for tying her top so tight it didn't come off all together however she would have to kill him for talking her into do this in the first place.

As this went on the feudal lord yelled at Toyo, "Fool! Purposefully revealing them is inferior to a nip slip! Don't group them together!"

Everyone especially Naruto is stunned who wondered why Mie hadn't wiped the blood off his face, just as the thought crossed his mind someone offered Mie some tissue. Suddenly the leader for the Yachibe ran over to plead with Mie.

"Please wait! The truth is, that girl isn't even from their village! She's not even qualified to represent them!" Sugoroku explained.

"How unsightly of you, Sugoroku. Do you think I know nothing? Bring that man out here!" Mie said as he put the tissue in his nostrils.

Everyone watched as a door opened revealing the assailant of two nights ago bring brought out in front of everyone. Wooden sticks crossed over assailant's neck held by two men to keep him under control.

"You were blinded by the allure of the reward. You created a fake phenomenon known as Breast Disappearance to discourage your opponent. The fact you utilized this man to rob girls of their precious breasts is outrageous! You deserve to die. This man is from Manyu Clan." Mie stated.

Naruto made his way over to Chifusa with a blue workers coat which she put on covering her breasts. She did take time to yell at Mie for bending down to look at her breasts from a lower angle, the Feudal Lord asked Chifusa to keep that moment between them. Mie complimented Chifusa about her beauty and breasts proclaiming his love for her asking her to be his concubine. Chifusa immediately grabbed on to her blonde fiancé appalled by the small feudal lord's proposal proclaiming her engagement to Naruto.

Mie explained the people involved with the Manyu would be punished according to their laws, but they would have to imprison the Manyu assailant. The Feudal Lord ended up getting punched by Chifusa when he offered Naruto his feudal lord position in exchange for Chifusa. The Manyu heir on the other hand felt her heart flutter when she heard Naruto's refusal anyway. Yotahachi paid Naruto and Chifusa the money while also giving Naruto a travel bag to keep the clothes Chifusa gained stored. The Manyu Heir is confused why Naruto keep getting clothes for her but decided to ignore it. Chifusa learned whenever it came to her for some reason Naruto knew what he was doing of course, this made her secretly happy.

All Yotahachi's people saw them off though Chifusa again had to punch Mie for declaring until Chifusa married Naruto he would "get in touch with her breasts". Naruto is forced to drag his fiancée away along with giving her the rest of his dango to placate her unyielding rage.

**Make sure to READ & REVIEW. Let me know what you think any ideas you have and questions you might have because it helps understand things I might need to answer in the next or upcoming chapters.**


	4. Divers and Octopus

I Don't Own Naruto or Manyuu Hkenchou

"People Talking"

'_People Thinking'_

**Chapter 4 Octopus**

A week later Chifusa and Naruto came to a village on the coast ducking into a restaurant where they ordered the local special. Soon they're brought oysters, abalones and turban snails cooked in their own shells. Chifusa who loved trying different food was in awe at how good the food looked. Upon trying the food Chifusa placed her hand on her cheek savoring the taste. Naruto explained fresh food like their meal was extremely uncommon. Chifusa snapped out of her daze then kissed Naruto on the cheek as a thank you for suggesting they come to the coast.

Chifusa enthusiastically ordered seconds of the boiled fish, the order brought to them by a tan skinned young woman with black hair wearing a white headband, a white open shirt tied at the bottom exposing her G-cup cleavage topped off by a red skirt. "You two have a big appetite. You sure you can pay the bill?"

Chifusa reached into her kimono to get the money pouch only to find it not there.

Naruto grabbed Chifusa's wrist as she started to open her kimono to look for the pouch. Naruto then pulled the money pouch from his own kimono. Emptying the pouch Naruto paid for the food but once everything taken care of, he realized they were running short on money again.

"Naruto why do you have the money?" Chifusa asked annoyed. "Because you would have lost it if I didn't. Now we are low on money."

The waitress heard the conversation and decided to interject, "If you need money, we can pay you. Of course, in exchange we need your bodies. Mizuki, teach this Chifusa how to do it. By the way name's Oiso." A girl came from the back and pointed at Chifusa. "Kay. Follow me."

With that the four left the restaurant, Chifusa wondering exactly what she was going to learn. She soon received her answer as they got in a boat and headed out to sea. Oiso explained to Naruto he'd needed to learn how to work and put a boat together. Chifusa on the other hand would need to learn to dive mainly for oysters. Arriving at the dive spot Mizuki showed Chifusa how to dive which the samurai girl duplicated only to resurface moments later. Chifusa tried to dive again but received the same result.

"Chifusa-san, how is it going?" Oiso asked as Mizuki surfaced and swam next to the boat. "Sorry. My breasts float, so it's hard to dive. It's really hard for me, you know?!"

With that the four went back to the restaurant where Oiso and Mizuki showed Chifusa how to open the oyster. Mizuki showed Chifusa how to use an oyster knife to sever the muscle then remove the black beard from the main body. Looking over Mizuki glanced at Chifusa's breasts then at Oiso's, the struggles of this samurai girl reminded her so much of Oiso. "I have to say, with those breasts, it's no wonder you can't do it. In the past, Oiso used to be an expert diver. In fact, she was known as the mermaid of Matsue."

"Mermaid." Chifusa said with wonder as she looked at Oiso work with an oyster. "But out of nowhere, she grew huge boobs. Now she's just a puffer fish-shaped paper lantern."

"Mizuki, I told you to stop telling people that!" Oiso stated loudly. "It was funny to see her tie weights around herself to dive, but then she just sunk! Couldn't even swim an inch!"

"I said stop! Don't say anything more, or else!" Oiso yelled as Mizuki taunted her while running off. "Ooh, how scary! I'm so scared that I've got to go pee."

"Sheesh, that girl loves to flap her big mouth." Oiso murmured lowly as Chifusa lowered her head. "So, there are people in this world who worry about other matters in this breasts-rule-all society."

"After my breasts grew bigger, I could still dive, but I wasn't as agile. I can't swim as well as I used to. People say that breasts are a symbol of wealth, but I like being a diver. These big breasts just get in the way."

Naruto looked at Oiso if Chifusa could ever learn how to control Breast Flow someone like Oiso would be a great person to help. Chifusa could absorb Oiso's breasts then give them to someone else who wanted them, or selfishly he thought keep them herself. This reinforced why aiding Chifusa on her journey was so important, the chance to change people's lives his thoughts were interrupted by a scream from outside which Oiso recognized as Mizuki. The three grabbed their weapons and ran toward the screaming. When they arrived, they saw Mizuki in the grasp of a huge octopus yelling and struggling.

Naruto looked over seeing Oiso annoyed at the scene while Chifusa looked slightly intrigued. The reason they had these emotions is the octopus seemed to be perverted as it touched Mizuki's core over dress and put a tentacle in her mouth. Deciding the girl suffered enough Naruto moved to put the octopus down but when he got close it let go of its prey retreating to the ocean. Oiso held the girl in her arms shaking her softly attempting to wake her up but it was no use. The blonde lifted the unconscious girl into his arms and they all headed back to the village.

Later that night some villagers gathered on the beach along with Chifusa, Oiso, and Naruto to discuss what happened earlier in the day. "That damned octopus! It appeared this year too?"

Chifusa is confused by what the leader of the village was talking about.

"It's been showing up once every few years at the coast. It drags divers or kids playing near the rocks into the sea." Oiso clarified as Naruto and Chifusa sat shocked. The leader of the village explained how the octopus attacked the former vice-shogun, Mito Chichikuri-ko who'd been attacking one of the divers named Ofune. The villagers assumed the octopus was the messenger of the sea-god they worshiped which prevented the villagers from retaliating.

The consensus among the villagers was to kill the octopus but the leader held off on such talk for the moment. The chief whose left eye was useless with a scar over it told a story about how he got the scar. Everyone assumed he got the scar from the octopus however he received it from a woman when he was younger for trying to suck her breasts. Chifusa accused the chief of being the same as Mito while yelling at him to stick with the octopus' information. The chief decided he would allow the villagers to hunt for the octopus starting tomorrow the old leader then stood suggesting a party to liven things up. Everyone begins dancing while alcohol is served except for Naruto who downed food.

"I thought we were going to start hunting the octopus straight away. I just don't understand how the people here think." Chifusa said as she knocked back more alcohol.

"Chifusa its dark you don't want to be in the water while its dark." Naruto answered as he took a spoonful of his food putting in Chifusa's mouth. The Manyu heir took the plate from Naruto and downed the food. Oiso took this moment to bump Naruto out of the way sitting down next to Chifusa.

"There we go. Out here in the country, eating and drinking is just about the only way we can enjoy ourselves. Pay it no mind, if you can." Oiso said as she handed Chifusa another drink and the two toasted.

"O-Okay." Chifusa replied unsure of what was happening as she looked over to Naruto who just watched the two.

"So, anyway where are you from, Chifusa-san?"

"Well, I'm from the east. A village up in the mountains. To tell you the truth, this is my first time seeing the sea. And honestly, it filled me with excitement." Chifusa explained resulting in Oiso staring at her for a moment then closing the distance causing one of their breasts to press against each other.

"So, you're traveling, huh?" Oiso questioned with knowing smile.

"Y-Yes. What about it?" Chifusa asked back while moving back a little relieving the pressure of their breast pressing against each other.

"If you like the sea, then just live here with us. Come over to my place." Oiso stated as she threw her arm around Chifusa's shoulder pulling her closer.

"I-I'd rather not." Chifusa said as she stared at the diver who began groping the furthest breast of Chifusa from her.

Chifusa realized Oiso is drunk but couldn't escape her groping. The samurai girl looked to Naruto silently pleading with him to help her as she was getting close to her edge. Deciding to be a good fiancé Naruto made his way behind Oiso pressing two pressure points on her neck knocking her out. The chief noticed Oiso's groping of Chifusa remarking silently they were lesbians. The couple left with the unconscious diver being guided by one of Oiso's fellow divers. After taking Oiso home Naruto and Chifusa went to their hut and rested for tomorrow.

The next day the entire village went out to find the octopus. Naruto found himself steering a boat with Oiso, a recovered Mizuki and a hung over Chifusa. Mizuki rubbed Chifusa's back as the samurai girl leaned over the side of the boat. Oiso simply noted how pathetic it was that Chifusa would be hung over after drinking so little alcohol. All the boats came to a rest and the divers went underwater to find the octopus this drew a sigh from Oiso. Watching Mizuki dive into the water with dagger in hand made the big breasted diver feel most isolated from her friends.

While the divers searched Oiso noticed how close Naruto and Chifusa were. Last night she was too intoxicated to notice but something must be going on with them. When she groped Chifusa, Oiso noticed how uncomfortable the girl was even though it was in good fun. The skinned diver just assumed Chifusa wasn't comfortable with how aggressive she was. Watching the way Naruto rubbed Chifusa's back or the way she leaned back against him Oiso knew these two meant a lot to each other.

"So, what's going on with you two? You seem awfully close." Oiso probed as Naruto put a straw coolie hat on Chifusa to cover her face from the sun. "Chifusa's my fiancée."

"But you watched me grope her last night."

"It was harmless. Besides I kinda like letting Chifusa get herself out of those messes. What about you do you hit on girls often?" Naruto responded as an elbow from said fiancée silenced him.

"Only when I'm drunk it's always been like that with me."

Mizuki and the other divers dove ten times but found no sign of the octopus. The search is called off until tomorrow as the sun would begin to set shortly. The other divers were already in their respective boats heading back to land while Mizuki swam to her boat only to be pulled underwater. Oiso quickly tied a metal chain around her waist grabbed a spar dagger and dove into the water immediately sinking to the bottom. The busty diver noticed her friend in the grasp of the octopus so upon getting level she cut one of the tentacles freeing Mizuki. However, with the chain around her waist Oiso couldn't move swiftly enough to evade being caught in the octopus grasp herself.

Mizuki moved to help her friend but a shot to the stomach from the octopus caused her to lose her breath. Surfacing Mizuki took huge gasps of air then moved dive back under until a pop in her back stopped her.

"Mizuki what's wrong?" Chifusa asked as Naruto dove into the water and retrieved the girl.

"The octopus hit me in the stomach now my back has stiffened I can't move. Forget about me Oiso freed me from the octopus but was captured." Mizuki explained as Naruto laid her down.

Chifusa looked back the boats were so far away they looked like specks. Even if the villagers were alerted Oiso would be dead before anyone could make back. The fiancée of Naruto grabbed the rope of the anchor and looped it around her torso. Ignoring Naruto's plea to let him go Chifusa instead telling him to get help before diving in. Naruto wasn't going anywhere he would give Chifusa four minutes before going in himself. For the moment making sure Mizuki was comfortable was what he could do Naruto then grabbed his own sword and waited.

Underwater Oiso is shocked to see Chifusa sinking toward her. Once she was in range Chifusa cut the tentacles freeing the diver. Knowing her sword didn't swing the way she wanted it to underwater Chifusa was happy she avoided cutting Oiso. The relief was short lived as the octopus captured Oiso again before she could get away. This time the octopus had a tighter hold on the diver. The two tentacles wrapped around Oiso, one around her upper thighs to midsection other came between her breasts and over her left shoulder immobilizing her arm.

Chifusa realized cutting the tentacles would not help as she needed to get its head. The octopus moved away from Chifusa with Oiso in tow then began swimming around the confused samurai. Suddenly it moved closer making Chifusa think it was attacking but it released ink instead. The samurai girl's first instinct was to panic as she couldn't see, her mind racing trying to figure what the octopus' next move was. Quickly calming herself, Chifusa used her mind's eye to find out where the octopus was. Locating the octopus, Chifusa made her way through the ink to finish the octopus only to stop when she noticed Oiso being used as a shield.

The samurai was in a bind now, Oiso was running out of air but she was in the way of any attempted sword attack. Chifusa decided to use the only attack that wouldn't hurt Oiso. The octopus moved away from Chifusa again, but the samurai was close enough to cut the tentacles freeing Oiso. The tan skinned diver gasped in pain as the octopus' tentacles are cut as were her breasts which began to shrink. At the same time Chifusa's breasts once again expanded as she took on Oiso's breasts. Once the breast expansion was over Chifusa cut the rope of the anchor and made her way back to the surface only to be grabbed by the still alive octopus.

No longer able to hold her breath she felt herself being freed. Looking down she noticed Oiso moving effortlessly through the water avoiding and slicing the tentacles. Oiso dove toward the head stabbing the octopus between the eyes but she didn't have the strength to push the blade deep enough. The octopus wrapped its tentacles around her to pull her away but suddenly the diver felt a larger hand on top of hers pushing the blade in the skull of the octopus killing it. Looking over she saw Naruto give her a nod before swimming over to his fiancée helping her to surface. Nearing the top Chifusa noticed how right Mizuki was as Oiso easily passed the engaged couple her underwater movements resembling that of a mermaid.

Surfacing the three saw the rest of the villagers who came back upon realizing their boat wasn't back. Naruto glanced at the coughing Chifusa as everyone asked what happened.

"Everybody, Chifusa-san killed the octopus. She saved me from being dragged under the sea." Oiso explained as one of the men pointed at her. "Oiso-san, your breasts… They got smaller! Conversely, Chifusa-san's breasts…

Chifusa looked up with worry on her face as did Oiso, how could they explain Chifusa took Oiso's breasts to save her life. Luckily for the two Naruto was around to save the day.

"When I got down there, I noticed the octopus sucking Oiso-san's breasts away. That sucks I know. Oh, Chifusa's breasts aren't bigger she's been underwater for, so long her clothes and skin are holding water making them appear bigger. A couple of days from now she will be back to normal. I would appreciate you guys stop staring at my fiancée's boobs." Naruto explained as Chifusa smiled at the two gratefully.

The men began to talk about the octopus and the loss of Oiso's breasts. Some divers and men went to retrieve the body of octopus while Chifusa is hailed as a hero for ending the village's nightmare. Once night fell the village once again partied this time with the octopus serving as the food. Oiso, Chifusa and Naruto sat watching everyone dance then the busty samurai glanced over at Oiso chest with a sad sigh.

"Oiso-san, um… I did something inexcusable to your breasts." The samurai girl started only to be stopped by the diver. "Didn't I tell you? I prefer mine this way. But wow, that was amazing. You actually can shrink breasts. How does it work?

"Well, that's a secret. A really big one too."

"Well, that's fine with me. By the way, what are you going to do now?" Oiso asked not giving Chifusa a chance to respond as she wrapped her arm around the samurai and groped her breast just as she did the previous night. "You could live here with us. What about it?"

"Um, I don't think I can." Chifusa answered blushing from the groping and the alcohol she was drinking.

The next day Naruto and Chifusa were back on the road. The samurai girl noted killing the octopus stalled their journey. The Manyu heir stopped Naruto thanking him for covering her with a shy kiss which Naruto nearly turned into a make out session. The two blushed slightly before marching toward the Munamori village which was still a long way for the couple.

**Make sure to READ & REVIEW. Let me know what you think any ideas you have and questions you might have because it helps understand things I might need to answer in the next or upcoming chapters.**


	5. Good-For-Nothing and Breasts!

I Don't Own Naruto or Manyuu Hkenchou

"People Talking"

'_People Thinking'_

**Chapter 5 Monsters and Pasts**

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked as he walked down the road with Chifusa. "Better the weird feeling lasts about a day after I absorb breasts. The problem now is how heavy these larger tits are."

Chifusa lift both her breasts while explaining her problems to Naruto, their conversation is interrupted by a scream. The two quickly approached where the scream came from to find a woman shivering and shaking her kimono was undone leaving her shoulders and breasts exposed. The woman covered her breasts telling the two samurai a monster attacked her while pointing in a front of her. Turning their attention to where she pointed, they saw a black figure jump into some bushes.

Naruto knew he and Chifusa hadn't sparred yet to allow her to adapt to her expanded chest, so he told her to stay with the woman while he dealt with the monster. Chifusa checked on the woman closer after Naruto took off after the monster. Soon after the two women heard Naruto struggling causing them to look at each other worried. Helping the woman fix her kimono the two followed Naruto's path where they found him hanging upside down his ankle caught in a rope. Grabbing a hidden kunai Naruto moves to cut himself down embarrassed he was caught in the first place, only to have the rope snap sending to the ground face first from ten feet up.

Chifusa and the woman run over to check on Naruto who was out cold. The two women drug the blonde back to the woman's nearby village where they situated Naruto and she introduced herself as Osuzu. Osuzu's grandfather was grateful for the two protecting his granddaughter so he put them up for as long as they needed. Osuzu showed Chifusa how to treat Naruto's head wound but mostly Osuzu looked after Naruto. The Manyu heir found herself helping Osuzu's grandfather who owned a casino by being a dealer. When the men of the village learned of Chifusa's large bust the business overflowed with customers.

The next day Chifusa is having a conversation with Osuzu's grandfather mainly about the fact Naruto and Chifusa are wanted criminals. The old man told Chifusa he would ignore this as she ate her breakfast. Once she finished eating the samurai girl made her way to Naruto's side where Osuzu was tending to him.

"Anyway, what was that?" Chifusa questioned wanting to know more about the monsters from Osuzu. "That reminds me… The monsters said something before…"

"What did they say?"

"B…"

"B?"

"Boobies… Yes… The monsters shouted 'boobies."

"Tits again?"

"So, does that mean the monsters hunt tits? I don't think we can leave this alone." Osuzu's grandfather pondered aloud as they heard a commotion coming from the other room.

Osuzu's grandfather and Chifusa made themselves known where they saw a man named Yasuke about to fight another customer. Osuzu's grandfather scolded Yasuke about his behavior but was dismissed by the younger man. Yasuke found himself kicked out of the casino by Osuzu's grandfather when he insulted him. Almost reading Chifusa's mind the old casino owner explained Yasuke is a skilled chef and hard worker but lost his way when his wife who had the biggest tits in the village died two years ago.

Osuzu ran after Yasuke catching up to him as he was walking away from the casino. Osuzu told Yasuke she believed in him but after staring at her large breasts for a moment dismissed her. Chifusa made her way next to Osuzu as Yasuke walked away.

"I see, his wife's passing away has messed him up… How pathetic…" Chifusa stated as she watched the man walk away.

"I think… he blames himself… Blaming himself for his wife's death… He even has four children. They both worked and she pushed herself to hard…" Osuzu explained on behalf of Yasuke.

"You're really standing up for him, huh?" Chifusa replied as Osuzu became embarrassed and ran away from Chifusa hands cover her eyes.

If Osuzu had her eyes open, she would have seen Naruto standing at the casino's entrance. Chifusa ran over and hugged him as she looked to where Osuzu went.

"Are you okay?" Chifusa asked. "Yeah, I was fine by this morning, in fact I heard everything. Don't be so hard on that guy Yasuke if I lost you, I don't know what I would do either."

Naruto kissed Chifusa on the forehead then made his way after Yasuke. Catching up to him Naruto saw him breaking into a collection offering. Yasuke told Naruto to get lost instead the blonde twist the widowed man's arm leading him to the steps of the shrine and sat him down. Making sure Yasuke wouldn't run the blonde took a seat next to Yasuke who stared at Naruto annoyed. Sitting in silence for a few moments Naruto started the conversation since Yasuke wouldn't. "I heard the story… I heard you have children. What are you going to do if you keep acting like this?"

"You can't understand me… I tried to get over it… But… After she left… nothing went well. She was very special to me… Possessing big tits is the proof of being rich! My luck and everything else have been taken along with those tits." Yasuke explained looking out into the distance.

"You're wrong I lost someone I can't get over. The thought of her pains me every day she's not here but I deal with it."

"I thought you would be with that big breasted companion of yours."

"I am she's my fiancée. I was speaking about my mother. Where we lived when I was little, we were outsiders, so I didn't get to play with many kids my age. When I was sad kaa-chan would comfort me with her tits she always made me feel safe."

"That's a shame about your companion. I was going to ask her to become my wife."

"Osuzu-san is very worried about you. She has feelings for you, deep ones."

Yasuke stood up and walked down the stairs. As the sunset Naruto knew he had to help Yasuke the man was grieving which was understandable. The problem was Yasuke had children who needed a role model even more with their mother gone. Luckily from the few interactions he had with Osuzu, Naruto knew she'd be a great woman for Yasuke to end up with. Osuzu reminded Naruto a lot of Chifusa sweet, caring, big breasted and shy when it comes to expressing her feelings to the one, she loved. On his way back to the casino, Naruto felt as though someone was watching but thought nothing of it.

There were no signs of any Manyu assassins, but Naruto did wonder about the monsters. Arriving back at the inn he found Chifusa acting as the dealer for Cho-han, Chifusa shook the dice as the men stared in awe and lust. The Manyu heir was wearing a black kimono with a red obi around the waist, what entranced the men was she had the right side of her kimono on halfway leaving her right shoulder to her right breast exposed. Chifusa's bust is wrapped but the size she'd gained from Oiso caused her to bounce as shook the cup with the dice even with the wrap. Making his way to the back Naruto absently thought if Chifusa's chest became any bigger her breast wrap wouldn't help at all.

Finding Osuzu cleaning up Naruto informed her Yasuke was fine of course, the woman began stuttering about how she didn't ask but they both know she was worried. Osuzu warned Naruto to take it easy as his head wound was still healing. The kind woman explained to Naruto she'd be going out tomorrow to pick some herbs to better help him heal. Thanking her the blonde promised to work on Yasuke before leaving as he went to lay down, once again leaving Osuzu a blubbering mess. A couple of hours later Naruto felt Chifusa cuddle against his right side.

The next day Osuzu checked on Naruto before heading to find the herbs Chifusa volunteering to go with Osuzu to protect her and investigate the monsters. Both women made Naruto stay behind so the blonde went to find Yasuke. Osuzu explained the leaves of the flowers blooming around them healed one faster if you boiled the leaves and drank it with tea. The pair spilt up to find more flowers, with Chifusa also looking for the monsters. The busty samurai's search is halted by a scream in the direction she came from, upon arriving the Manyu heir found Osuzu unconscious. Moving to draw her sword Chifusa felt something hit her on the back of the neck and everything went black.

Meanwhile Naruto found Yasuke sitting outside of his home, Yasuke's face showed he'd clearly been crying. Naruto figured the mentions of his deceased wife were the cause. Eventually after just standing in the backyard Yasuke asked about Osuzu. The widowed man wasn't sure he believed Naruto about Osuzu's feelings for him after all she was younger than him with large breasts surely, she'd want to start her own family. Naruto is forced to explain why Osuzu didn't just come out and tell him, the shy encouragement is her way of trying to tell him. Yasuke admitted he is concerned for the young woman when he heard about her encounter with the monsters.

"The question is what happens with my wife's memory?" Yasuke wondered out loud.

"You never forget, and your children won't either. But you need to move on so your children can to. Besides Osuzu comes across as a great woman she will accept your kids." Naruto assured with a pat on the shoulder.

"If this is true Osuzu cares for me I will give up gambling."

Naruto gave a small nod as Yasuke pumped his fist during his declaration. The two continued to talk mostly Naruto telling Yasuke how to handle Osuzu's kind personality and what certain signs meant. Soon it was noon meaning Chifusa and Osuzu were back at the casino so the two-headed over. When they arrived, they saw the men gathered in front of the casino yelling.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as Osuzu's grandfather turned to him. "Naruto-sama, Chifusa and Osuzu are missing no one has seen them since they went looking for herbs. The monsters must have gotten them, so we are going to get them back."

The men left with Naruto going to get his sword while Yasuke waiting for him. Both men followed the same path as the other men only to find them all taken out by traps. Naruto saw a man caught in the same trap which injured him and realized the monsters were setting traps. Naruto and Yasuke found the area where the flowers were noticing three sets of footprints, they followed the larger prints away from the field. Walking for a short period the two men noticed a small hut which Yasuke swore was unfamiliar. Approaching the hut, Naruto unsheathe his sword and pushed Yasuke out of the way as he blocked a strike from a hooded figure.

Naruto used his sword skills to easily outclass the masked assassin this resulted in the masked assassin fleeing the scene Naruto right on his tail. Running toward a large hill, Naruto heard rumbling and saw logs rolling down the hill. The would-be assassin charged through fortunate enough to have the logs cut off Naruto's path. Realizing he wouldn't find the assassin Naruto made his way back to Yasuke who didn't find either woman. Just as they began to move to another place to search, they heard chanting in the woods, as they got closer, they heard 'oppai'.

Figuring they found the monsters the two moved to a small clearing where Osuzu and Chifusa are tied up. The two women were relieved to see the men who untied them. Moments later the four monsters came into the clearing two making their way to Chifusa, the other two towards Osuzu. Chifusa was extremely annoyed with the chants of 'tits, bouncy and oppai' so much so she bonked all four on the head and tied them up. Chifusa unmasked one of the monsters earning a gasp from Osuzu. Looking at Yasuke, Naruto's guess was confirmed these monsters were Yasuke's kids. The Manyu heir was the only one in the dark about the children's identities.

"This time… This is too much for a prank! Why are you doing this?" Chifusa asked as the other three stayed silent wanting to hear the children's reason.

"We missed our mom's tits." The oldest boy said as they all began tearing up.

"Mom's tits are number one in the village!" The middle boy continued.

"Big and soft... But she died two years ago." The only girl said.

"Two years ago. Then Yasuke's these are…" Chifusa put together as the other three joined her.

"Our father is like that. If this goes on… we might… forget our mom's soft tits."

Yasuke moved to his children and hugged them as they sobbed softly the feeling of hugging them was unfortunately foreign to him. He watched over them and protected them but didn't give them the physical love they needed not since his wife's funeral. Osuzu began tearing up as well while Chifusa fell into deep thought about her own mother's breasts. Once everything calmed down Chifusa addressed the children before Yasuke could.

"What you kids have done shouldn't be unforgivable. But… I can relate to your feelings of looking for tits that are like your mother's. I'll go with you, so first of all we must apologize to everybody. Well then if you promise not to do those kinds of things again, you can cuddle with mine and Osuzu's tits all you want." Chifusa stated as the children smiled and ran toward the two women.

Osuzu tried to decline but is knocked down by the children just like Chifusa who'd been standing beside her. The four children split up, the youngest boy and the oldest boy moved to Chifusa while the middle boy and the only girl moved to Osuzu. They easily opened the two women's kimonos letting their large breasts flop out. Naruto shook his head at yet another mess Chifusa got herself in while Yasuke stared at Osuzu's lovely breasts, noticing this Osuzu tried to call out to Yasuke but only moans escaped her mouth. The children began groping and fondling the women amongst protest for them slow down and stop.

The women were both pushed over the edge when the two youngest boys began sucking on their nipples. The two women were out of it while the children cheered happily after finishing. Naruto and Yasuke closed the kimono of their respective woman before moving them to a sitting position against a tree.

"Osuzu are you alright? Forgive my children they meant no harm." Yasuke begged as Osuzu hand grabbed his hand and put it on her breast. "Like you I want your children to be happy but let's try to get them to be less rough next time."

"Next time?"

"Next time!"

Yasuke leaned his forehead against Osuzu's as said woman blushed wildly caressing his cheek. Yasuke removed his hand from her breast and helped her stand on shaky legs. Meanwhile Naruto checked on Chifusa whose eyes were completely blank. The blonde stared at the dazed Chifusa, only she could get herself into situation like this with the intention of helping someone. Naruto was aware of Chifusa's yearning for her mother, he'd sleep with both plenty of times to know Chifusa always cuddled her mother's boobs when they were kids.

"Chifusa, are you alright?" Naruto asked only to receive mumbled answer. "I'm sorry Naruto we can't get married now."

"Of course, we can, it was just innocent kids having fun."

Naruto helped stand Chifusa up by her shoulders, but she was still out of it. Looking over Naruto saw Osuzu on Yasuke's back while the man called his children to him. Naruto put Chifusa's arms around his neck carried her to the group bridal style the small group then headed back to the village as the sunset again. The next day the two couples sat on the back porch as they watched the kids play. Yasuke had he's hand on top of Osuzu's and Naruto had his arm around Chifusa.

"Chifusa-sama, Osuzu-chan I'm sorry my kids did such bad things to you." Yasuke said earning a complaint from the Manyu heir. "This was all your fault but at least you're over your wives' tits."

"No… it's alright. Hey kids you can call me 'mom' from now on." Osuzu said as the kids all rushed towards her pressing their faces against her clothed breasts. The soon to be new stepmom noticed they were much gentler this time.

Osuzu noticed Naruto went into the home preparing to leave but ever since Yasuke told her Naruto and Chifusa are engaged a question ran about her mind. "Chifusa-sama I was wondering do you plan on having children with Naruto-sama."

Chifusa froze as the thought of herself in her mother's role crossed her mind spending time with her own daughter. In the meantime, Naruto had already gathered their things and came back out leading Chifusa down the road waving back at the kids.

"Would you… When we get married would you want to have children with me?" Chifusa asked a blush covering her whole face. "Getting to raise my very own Chifusa of course."

Chifusa grabbed Naruto's hand as they headed to their destination.

Later that night back at the village Osuzu's grandfather was outside of the door to her room which is closed as the new step mom was having alone time with her partner. The old man sobbed at his granddaughter finally finding a man as he listened to her giggles. The sobbing stopped as a sword grazed his cheek, as he turned around Kagefusa stood staring down at the man.

"I heard Chifusa stayed here, right? Where did they go?" Kagefusa demanded as the old man looked up in terror. "I… don't…"

"I'm asking you where they went… Eh…"

"South… they said something about throwing off a trail."

**Make sure to READ & REVIEW. Let me know what you think any ideas you have and questions you might have because it helps understand things I might need to answer in the next or upcoming chapters.**


	6. Bad Karma

I Don't Own Naruto or Manyuu Hkenchou

"People Talking"

'_People Thinking'_

**Chapter 6 Desires With Nuns**

A week later Chifusa and Naruto are closer to their destination with aways to go. Having not been to a village all week they hadn't had a chance to get any water and they were beginning to run low. So, Naruto had Chifusa rest while he went to a river close by to get enough water to tide them over until they reached the next village. Arriving at the river Naruto begins filling their water container when he hears a small yelp. Looking down the river Naruto sees a bald woman lying on the shore grabbing her ankle.

Finishing filling his water container, Naruto make his way down the river to the woman. She informs Naruto she is a shrine attendant named Kenkyou and she twist her ankle. Helping the woman to her feet Naruto catches her as she collapses after attempting to put weight on her injured ankle. Realizing she can't walk Naruto hands her his water container then bends down signaling her to get on his back. Soon the two make their way back to where Chifusa is resting so they can take Kenkyou back to her shrine.

Meanwhile Chifusa sits under a tree as she waits for Naruto to come back. This is the first time in a while since they left the village, she's had time with her thoughts which went to what Osuzu asked about her and Naruto. Having children with Naruto was something Chifusa began dreaming about a year ago but Osuzu was the first person to vocalize it. She remembered how happy her mother was the closer Chifusa became to Naruto. Both her mother and aunt Kushina made sure she knew how to be a wife hence all the kisses she gave him when they were kids. Chifusa is broken from her thoughts as she hears footsteps approaching her.

Opening her eyes Chifusa dodges a sword strike from a Manyuu assassin. Two other assassins attack her which she barely fends off with her sword. Chifusa curses herself as she stands up and sees seven Manyuu assassins all with their swords drawn preparing to attack her. The Manyuu heir made a move to attack the closest assassin but freezes when she sees the assassin resembles her mother in both face and chest size. Yelling snaps Chifusa out of her daze as she notices three assassins attacking her forcing her to fend them off. Looking at her opponents again they all begin to look like her mother.

Chifusa's confusion leads her to believe she has no choice but to use breast flow. Noticing three assassins moving to attack her again Chifusa strikes first cutting their breasts. The other four assassins watch as their comrades' breasts shrink before retreating from Chifusa in terror while covering their boobs. Watching the assassins flee Chifusa feel her breasts absorb the three pairs of breasts she cut, once the absorption ends Chifusa passes out from pleasure overload. Naruto and Kenkyou come upon Chifusa lying face down in the road groaning.

Naruto let Kenkyou off his back then runs over to Chifusa. The first thought that comes to his mind is she used breast flow as she's face down, yet her face is in her cleavage. Just to be safe Naruto rolls her onto her back and notices her breasts are much larger than when he left her. Noticing she looks ill Naruto figures she wouldn't be able to walk so he goes into the bushes and finds a sturdy walking stick for the injured Shrine Attendant. The Uzumaki then helps his fiancée onto his back and quickly realizes how heavy her breasts have made her along with how large her breasts have become as they rub against both his cheeks.

"Chifusa what happened?" Naruto questions as Chifusa rest her chin on top of his head. "It was out of my hands. I had to face so many pursuers at once… I mean, bandits at once."

The three come to a stone in the middle of the road, Kenkyou spoke as she looks toward a mountain a little way off, "I am sure this is the doing of the Guardian Angel of Breasts."

"The Guardian Angel of Breasts." Chifusa and Naruto said simultaneously. "As the name implies, she is the spirit that protects and saves breasts. And there lies her temple: Kyuukyou Temple. I insist that you meet Juchini-sama."

After walking a half mile down the path, the three reach Kyuukyou Temple. Kenkyou leaves Naruto and Chifusa in a room of the temple while she goes to get Juchini, Naruto helps Chifusa take off her sandals as they wait. The duo didn't have to wait long as the door opens revealing an elder nun and the Shrine Attendant. Juchini notices Chifusa on the floor bowing her head gives her permission to raise her head, unfortunately the weight of Chifusa's breasts kept her from doing so. Juchini upon noticing this demand to see the Manyu's tits.

Kenkyou lays out a cot while Naruto lift Chifusa up and lays her on it. Naruto put his hand in Chifusa's while Juchini occupied her other side. Closing her eyes for a couple of moments Juchini opens Chifusa's top causing her breasts to spill out and bounce around. Once Chifusa's boobs settle, Juchini runs her hand over one of the breasts causing Chifusa to gasp. The old nun then grabs one of Chifusa's tits receiving a moan then opens her eyes with a frown after contemplating the problem.

"You took the breasts of others, didn't you? There is great hatred within your breasts. What intensity!" Juchini wonders shocking Naruto and Chifusa who just found out a month ago she could take breasts.

"If you don't mind, would you tell me about… the karma you bear?"

Chifusa decides to tell the nun everything that's happened to her since she left Manyuu village. Juchini listens intently making sure she has all the information before giving Chifusa an explanation. Once the story ends the nun thinks over what Chifusa told her.

"The rumors of the Manyuu have even reached our ears here in the countryside. However, you shouldn't have used that slashing and absorbing technique to steal the breasts of others." Juchini scolds as Naruto leaps to Chifusa's defense. "She didn't intend to steal them, it just happened."

"'It just happened'. That is where you're wrong young man. Their breasts were stolen because she wanted them for herself. She desired breasts, and her body and sword responded accordingly."

Having fought against the influence of large breasts for so long Chifusa could barely comprehend someone saying she desires them, "Th-That's nonsense."

"Calm down. Based on your stories just now, I've come to a conclusion. In short, your feelings for your mother, who died when you were a child, are the reason you steal breasts." Juchini responds with a hand out to stop Chifusa's denials.

"Yasuke, was it? The father of those children? You mentioned earlier you had been in a situation similar to the one those children were in. In other words, you have a latent yearning for your mother. That yearning became stronger upon meeting those children. It manifested itself as an illusion when confronted by your pursuers. As a result, you stole a large volume of breasts."

'_How could that be?'_ Chifusa thought as she moves away from Juchini in shock at what she just heard. Suddenly the flashback of how sad the children were when they spoke of their mother plus her own thoughts about her mother made Chifusa realize Juchini was right.

"Then my hidden selfishness is why I've been absorbing the breasts of other? I'm so naïve!"

"Until you are able to rid yourself of that selfishness, you will continue to steal breasts."

"Juchini-dono, what must I do?

"This temple is devoted to the liberation of breasts karma. It may be somewhat harsh, but are you willing?

Chifusa nods her confirmation, Juchini takes them outside to a shrine. After they enter Juchini mentions the temple is between two mountains called Mt. Unyuu and Mt. Sanyuu. Naruto shakes his head and Chifusa is disgusted as the names of the mountains translate to right and left boob. Juchini explains there is a shrine at the top of each mountain known as the Areola Temple. Naruto would take this as a stupid joke had the old nun not known Chifusa could take breasts just by touching the Manyuu heir's knockers.

At Areola Temple lay a mound of stones piled with care and respect, when Juchini starts going on about a nipple mound, Chifusa gets to her feet and takes off running out of the shrine refusing to be a part of something so ridiculous. The Manyuu heir soon finds herself on the ground after Juchini throws a punishment staff at Chifusa hitting her on the back of the head knocking her down. Juchini explains she will have to take each stone from top of the right mountain clean it in the river at the bottom of the mountain purify them in the shrine then stack the stones on top of each other. After the stone task is done the negative karma and selfishness in Chifusa's tits will be gone, she would never again take breasts unwittingly.

Naruto wants to help Chifusa but is forbidden to by Juchini. So Chifusa works the rest of the day cleaning four stones as night fell. Calling it a day Chifusa goes to the bath hut soaking in a large barrel happy for a moment the water keeps her breasts afloat. Finishing her soak Chifusa gets out of the barrel and begins washing herself when Kenkyou comes into the hut offering to wash Chifusa's back. Once Kenkyou put soap on Chifusa's back she begins scrubbing the Manyuu heir's back with her breasts. Soon Chifusa's pulled into an illusion of her mother telling her to be a good girl and not learn how to use a sword.

This also proves to be training as Juchini appears noting how easy it was to pull Chifusa into thinking about her mother. Chifusa soon chases both Juchini and Kenkyou out of the bath hut when the old nun begins rambling about a breast squeeze technique. Chifusa finishes bathing then goes to the room where she shares with Naruto. The blonde notice how Chifusa kept rolling her shoulders and flinching now and then, realizing her larger bust was causing her problems Naruto has Chifusa undo the top of her sleeping kimono so he could start a massage. Feeling around her back and shoulders Naruto did his best to relieve as much tension as possible cause by his fiancée's tits. The Manyuu heir's surprised to learn their mothers taught Naruto how to give massages when he was seven.

As Naruto gives Chifusa the massage, her mind drifts to everything that's happened. Yes, her mother has been on the forethought of her mind since Juchini revelation about stealing breasts. However, Naruto is still on her mind someday she and Naruto would have sex and hopefully have children. Focusing on his hands rubbing and pressing her back Chifusa sits up turning to face Naruto revealing to him her Oppai Maximum form for the first time her face completely red.

Naruto stares in shock as he looks over not just her tits but her body as well. Chifusa's body appears to have change to accommodate her new breasts her hips are wider, her thighs are thicker, her butt is plumper and her nipples are constantly erect which would explain why Chifusa has not been wearing her breast wraps. The blonde can't help but be attracted to Chifusa even more than he was before. Staring at her the Manyuu heir's voice breaks him from his stupor.

"Naruto we… I've been thinking we will marry someday. As my future husband you can touch my tits if you want to." Chifusa says shyly while avoiding eye contact with Naruto.

Perhaps it was her demeanor but Naruto can't take it anymore reaching out placing his hands on Chifusa's breasts earning a moan. As he fondles her the blonde gets a feeling for how large her boobs are as he easily couldn't fondle them by himself. Naruto sits down on their pulling Chifusa down with him behind her and her sitting between his legs. Ever since Naruto started rubbing and fondling her Chifusa had been moaning and panting, leaning back her head resting on his shoulder.

"Do you… like my… tits Narutoooo?" Chifusa asks as Naruto moves his hands under her breasts moving them up and down.

"They're the best tits in the world because they're yours but even without them I love you." Naruto answers as he feels Chifusa shudder and go limp.

Naruto notice Chifusa is moaning slightly but passed out so he changes her into her sleeping kimono. After changing into his own Naruto cuddle up to Chifusa his face between her boobs, a huge smile washes over his face as he feels Chifusa pull him further into her breasts.

The next day Chifusa continued to mumble and groan about the training she was doing as she did it. When Chifusa put the last stone on the pile a spring erupted from the center shocking the engaged couple.

"You've done a good job. Now this is the Breast Milk Spring! You Chifusa, your mother in heaven must be shedding tears at the fact you won't steal anymore breasts." Juchini says.

"Since you knew I was stealing breasts is there training that could help me learn to control breast flow? I would someday like to return the breasts I stole." Chifusa questions as Juchini shakes her head.

"No, I don't know of any training to help you control your breast flow. Also, you can never return the breasts you stole because you wanted them, so they became your breasts. Even if you learn to control breast flow you won't be able to return or give away the breasts you have now away."

Chifusa lowers her head in shame at what she'd done. Kagefusa will never get her breasts back nor would any of the other girls whose breasts she took. Naruto knew why Chifusa asked about returning breasts Kagefusa. Kagefusa is her closest sibling in terms of age so Chifusa wants to have a close with the cruel girl. For his part the blonde couldn't care less if Kagefusa ever got her breasts back, since he could remember she was always mean to Chifusa for no reason and after both their mothers died, he was the one who comforted her.

Secretly Naruto is happy Chifusa's tits would always be this large, he would always care about Chifusa no matter her bust size but Kushina like Chikumi did with Chifusa snuggled him in her breasts a lot, so he appreciated a good bust size. The couple went to the bath hut, so they turn in early and leave at first light. Naruto finish before Chifusa leaving the bath hut only to have Juchini meet him as he is about to enter his room. Naruto can tell something is off about the woman but ignores it because she is genuinely helping Chifusa.

"You must be happy?" Juchini questions as Naruto looks at her confusingly. "Don't give me that look boy the moment I told that girl her tits would never go below that size the look on your face could have lit the world."

Naruto quickly grows irritated this old nun is calling him out, "So I like my fiancée tits it doesn't mean I don't care for her less."

"I know which is why I didn't say anything to her."

"Why are you taking such an interest in Chifusa?"

"It's not just her you to Naruto but if you must know I agree with her goals. She is also the sister of my two children Muneyuki and Kagefusa."

Naruto perks up when he realizes what Juchini said, "Wait if you're their mother why are you here?"

"Munenori was looking for a woman to give him powerful children to advance the Manyuu's hold over the land unfortunately he found a more powerful woman. I also tend to go against people even Munenori though I paid a price for that." Juchini answers grabbing at the front of her robes

"Auntie Chikumi, why are you telling me this?" Naruto questions facing the old nun who turns away from him.

"Chifusa will need your love for her and her tits when her family comes for her. And you will need her when you realize what your mother didn't tell you about the power of the Uzumaki."

Juchini walks away leaving Naruto staring at where she was wondering what she was talking about Uzumaki power.

**Make sure to READ & REVIEW. Let me know what you think any ideas you have and questions you might have because it helps understand things I might need to answer in the next or upcoming chapters.**


	7. Boobie Kid

I Don't Own Naruto or Manyuu Hkenchou

"People Talking"

'_People Thinking'_

**Chapter 7 Vengeance**

Two days after Chifusa's training ended the pair arrived at the next town, it was at this time Chifusa began having constant shoulder pains. Over the last two days Naruto administered massages which helped Chifusa to an extent, but she was still in pain. It's this reason why we find Naruto and Chifusa sitting in a waiting room of the town's masseuse.

"Man, who knew that huge breasts could be such a burden on one's shoulders? Those without breasts couldn't begin to understand my pain." Chifusa said with an exasperated sigh. "I know you're in pain, but I love your new breasts as much as I love you."

"That's the second time you said you love me. Well I guess they're not that bad."

Chifusa blushed wildly as she moved closer to Naruto who put his arm around her shoulders massaging the furthest shoulder from him. A couple of minutes later the masseuse came out to collect Chifusa while taking a moment to gush over how cute a couple the pair were. Naruto figured Chifusa would be a while as her back pain was bad, so he left to look around town. The people of the town were friendly enough to warn him about the Breast Kid which caught Naruto's attention. There was a rumor of a kid stealing breasts from the wicked and arrogant then gives those tits to the poor.

The first thought Naruto has is the Manyuu but erased that as a possibility when it came to giving breasts to the poor. Outside of Chifusa he never heard of any Manyuu wanting to give breasts to anyone, so his mind wonders to the second possibility someone from Chikumi's clan, the Munamori was doing this. Walking down the street Naruto noticed a sign on the door of a home, looking around it seems he's the only one who saw it. Ignoring the few people who began gathering around he read the note.

'The lady of this household is too arrogant because of her breasts and has absolutely no consideration for the poor. Therefore, I will take her breasts and teach her a lesson. The Breast Kid'.

With more people gathering around, Naruto left to get Chifusa. Upon finding the busty samurai Naruto explained the situation to his fiancée, the two go to offer their services to protect the woman while secretly hoping to capture the Breast Kid. Upon arriving at the noble woman's home, the two are put to a test by the head guard of the woman to see if they were worthy which involved facing the best guards in nonlethal combat. The pair swiftly took care of their opponents before being introduced to the lady of the house. Taking his measure of her Naruto noticed she had large breasts because she was overweight but, in this society, if you had them it didn't matter what the rest of you looked like.

The noble woman agreed to let the couple work for her but only after forcing them to swear to protect her breasts at all cost. Chifusa didn't think it was that serious but the two agreed. Standing up she beckoned the two to follow her but the head guard Hachibe held Naruto back. Hachibe told Naruto he could show him all the known entrances to the property later in the day. Naruto made his way to the front of the gate where he saw a samurai woman seem to cut Chifusa's breasts, drawing his sword Naruto jumped in front of Chifusa glaring at the woman who glanced at him before addressing them.

"Landlady, chest size and skill are unrelated. It would be a shame if you were to lose your precious breasts over a silly superstition. Put your sword away I did not hurt her." Ouka said as she sheathed her sword.

Chifusa is stunned at the speed of Ouka as she cut what Chifusa believed were her breasts though she didn't feel any pain. Looking down Chifusa saw her breasts fall out of her sliced open top, not wanting any man other than Naruto to see her tits the Manyuu heir moved against Naruto pressing her boobs against his back. The busty samurai noticed Naruto put his sword away after seeing she was unharmed and was happy, he didn't move so she could shield her amazing boobs from the view of the town's men. The noble woman flustered by the show of skill agreed to hire Ouka as well. Chifusa continued to cover herself as she watched Ouka walk past her as Naruto got her attention. The duo then made their way into the property, once they were away from everyone else Naruto looked his fiancée over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Confirming she was fine, Chifusa expressed her shock at how fast Ouka was even though she'd been caught off guard. Naruto attempted to calm her by expressing confidence in her skills while also promising to up their practice once back on the road the two went to get Chifusa's clothes repaired. Naruto then left with Hachibe to look at the entrances to the property deciding it would be a better idea to lure the Breast Kid onto the property, Naruto instructed Hachibe to hide some guards near the entrances. The blonde met up with Chifusa and Ouka to come up with a plan to trap the Breast Kid. Ouka suggested Chifusa pose as a decoy while she hid outside the room and Naruto watched from the ceiling.

With night having come Chifusa found herself walking out to an old shed with rice balls for Ouka. The noble woman may have hired her because of her skills but she still didn't want a flat chest in her home other than work. Upset she and Naruto got to eat the Manyuu heir thought she could make sure Ouka ate something. Ouka appeared to always be ready for an attack as Chifusa had to identify herself as Ouka grabbed her sword at the sound of Chifusa's arrival.

"I felt bad that we were the ones inside. I heard from the servants that you received only a bit of food."

"Don't mind me. I'm used to it. Anyway, you know what to do, right?" Ouka responded attempting to ignore Chifusa.

"Yeah. I'll take the landlady's place and sleep in her room."

"That's right. So, what's the decoy doing here? Go back already."

"Can I ask you a question? Where did you lean swordsmanship, Ouka-dono? Well, I just thought you seem very skilled. I thought that I was pretty well-trained myself, but it seems I have much to learn. Apologies for the small talk. Excuse me."

"I learned to survive. To survive with these small breasts, I did nothing but train. That's all. Someone as blessed as yourself wouldn't understand."

Chifusa wanted Ouka to understand just because she had large breasts, she knew the problem, "I do think I understand! I've seen that pain people have suffered due to small breasts."

"Commoners and samurai are valued differently."

"No, they're not! Everyone suffers the same from having no breasts."

Ouka slammed her fist against the shed wall in anger knocking down a rake, "It's not the same. A breast less daughter from a samurai's family can't serve as a political tool. She's even more worthless. What's more, the breasts I had were-"

Even though Ouka stopped speaking Chifusa was able to guess, "You lost your breasts? Don't tell me. The Manyuu did it?"

Ouka gritted her teeth making sure she didn't look at Chifusa, "Go back."

Chifusa went back to the noble woman's room where Naruto was sharpening his sword. The Manyuu heir proceeded to tell her fiancé about what happened with Ouka and her theory about Ouka's breasts being taken. Naruto wasn't so sure about Ouka as she gave him a feeling of danger not that he couldn't deal with her, but he didn't like Chifusa around her now that her boobs slowed her movements. Chifusa's fiancé suggested they first deal with the Breast Kid then worry about Ouka as he stands up to move to his hiding place when Chifusa grabs his hand halting him.

"I know these tits slow my movements but I have another problem. When I thought Ouka cut my breasts I was scared, scared of losing them and you." Chifusa said as Naruto kneels in front of her.

"I told you that doesn't matter I care about you even if you were flat chested. I want you that's all." Naruto answers.

"I know you mean that, still you like these boobs I can see it so I will get better so I never lose them."

Chifusa reach forward grabbing Naruto's hand putting on her breasts. The blonde resisted the urge to fondle her as he knew the breast kid could attack at any minute so Naruto took his place in the ceiling beams hidden by tatami mats. Moving back the mat far enough where it didn't look out of place but would allow Naruto to see Chifusa along with the area around her.

Chifusa laid down pulling the covers over herself, she could see where Naruto was watching but only because she was laying down. The Manyuu heir decided she would allow the Breast Kid to start taking her breast in hopes she could find out the technique used but would stop her assailant before her breasts were taken. Again, Chifusa's thoughts went back to Ouka, if her suspicions were correct then she felt responsible for Ouka's pain and suffering. If she could learn breast flow, she might be able to help Ouka while making sure the samurai woman didn't find out she was a Manyuu.

Chifusa's planning is interrupted when she heard footsteps coming from the porch. The Manyuu heir saw a masked person slip into the room, so Chifusa turned away from the assailant. Having seen how slim the figure was Chifusa deduced the Breast Kid was a woman. The cover was pulled down then the top of Chifusa's lavender sleeping kimono was opened and her right breast fell out. Letting out a soft gasp as her breast was grabbed, Chifusa noticed the technique wasn't one of the Manyuu's because a strange sensation coming from the hand groping her. Knowing she no longer had to keep up the charade Chifusa got up and grabbed the wrist of the Breast Kid demanding to know who she was.

The Breast Kid responded by grabbing the collar of Chifusa's sleeping kimono which choked her slightly, "You are the youngest daughter of the Manyuu. Chifusa Manyuu, correct?"

The two are interrupted when a guard yelled from outside alerting others. The Breast Kid reversed Chifusa's hold on her wrist then slammed her to the ground. Turning to leave the Breast Kid was grabbed from behind by Naruto who used the commotion to sneak up on his fiancée's attacker. Naruto quickly found out the Breast Kid was full of tricks, moving her body in Naruto's hold she was able to get one leg between his before hitting him low. Watching Naruto fall to the ground the Breast Kid moved to leave through the house only to have the exit cut off by Ouka. Again, the Breast Kid alluded capture this time throwing a smoke bomb at the feet of Ouka.

The whole room filled with smoke allowing the Breast Kid to leave through another exit by kicking a wall down. Ouka and Chifusa ran out shortly after the Breast Kid looking around for their enemy. A couple of guards approached them pointing at the roofs where the Breast Kid was staring back. The noble woman who was with the guards demanded the two capture this masked person. Ouka suggested they go after masked woman and Chifusa concurred knowing Naruto would catch up. The two ran down the quiet streets until they came to a fork in the road so the two spilt up Chifusa went left Ouka went right.

Chifusa made a couple more turns until she came to a dead end with wooden planks around her. Feeling as though someone was watching her Chifusa looked around until a sound from her left caused her to grasp her sword, ready to unsheathe it. Suddenly the Breast Kid came from behind some of the planks standing before Chifusa who keep her hand on her blade.

"I knew it. You are Chifusa Manyuu." The Breast Kid said as she removed her mask revealing the masseuse from earlier. "I belong to the lowest ranks of our family. My name is Momoha Munamori. I kindly ask that you forgive my rudeness earlier. Chifusa-sama, I am honored to have the chance to meet you, the daughter of our family head, Chikumi-sama."

"Munamori? I-I am not that great a person! Please raise your head." Chifusa confused and surprised the girl would bow to her. "No, you are the rightful successor to the Munamori. You must be at the forefront for the revival of the clan."

"Then, the technique you used earlier is one of Munamori's? Wait. If so, then I have a question for you. It's about Breast Flow."

"Breast Flow… A skill that lets one freely manipulate breasts as if pouring water from one container to the next."

Chifusa grabbed her one of her breasts, "Yes. When I cut my enemy's breasts, I steal them. That's how I got these breasts. Once I master the technique, I will no longer unnecessarily take breasts. Please tell me how to use breast flow."

"That would be…"

Both women's attention was draw to a voice from behind them, "Interesting. Let me in on this."

"Ouka-dono." Chifusa said turning around quickly her bust bouncing in the process.

Ouka drew her sword showing the Manyuu symbol on the blade, "An exiled fool and the Breast Kid. You two are worthless remnants of your clan. I will not let the enemies of Manyuu escape!"

Momoha took out a hidden blade and jumped in front Chifusa, "Please run away. I'll take care of this."

Chifusa moved to stand beside Momoha, "Ouka-dono. You're a Manyuu assassin."

"Then, your breasts weren't stolen by the Manyuu? Was it my misunderstanding?"

"Draw your sword."

Chifusa drew her sword as she thought back to her conversation with Ouka in the shed and though she believed the story Chifusa would have to slash her way through Ouka. Handing her sheath to Momoha, the Manyuu heir demanded Momoha back up as she moved into her sword stance. Ouka and Chifusa sized one another up as they prepared to battle Chifusa noticed was how long Ouka's sword was.

'_I couldn't respond at all to the attack from her short sword, but now she's using a long sword. If I can just get inside the range of her blade… however, its long. Who would have thought that such a long blade would exist among the Manyuu swords? At this rate, I'm going to be taken down by the tip of her sword. How should I close the distance? How?!_'

Ouka opened her stance as she eyed Chifusa, "Can't move? Then, I'll make the first move!"

Ouka took three steps to close the distance then swung down almost cutting Chifusa's breasts but the samurai woman was able to dodge by sidestepping and leaning back. _'She's fast.'_

"You managed to move aside in an instant. Impressive." Ouka complimented.

Chifusa knowing Ouka was trying to cut her breasts decided the best course of action would be to wait for Ouka to commit then counterstrike her. Taking her stance Chifusa didn't have to wait for Ouka to attack, Chifusa was able to deflect the strike off her sword. The moment Chifusa saw her opening she counterattacked but Ouka spun away to dodge the strike leaving Chifusa open. Ouka swung her sword at Chifusa's unprotect chest,

'_My tits!'_ Chifusa thought panicked.

Only to have the strike blocked by Naruto who kicked Ouka back. Naruto watched Ouka get back to her feet then attacked putting the Manyuu assassin on the defensive. Against Naruto whose skills weren't as refined as Chifusa's, but he was stronger than his fiancée, causing Ouka problems when she clashed with him the Manyuu assassin being knocked off balance. Momoha moved behind the wooden blanks where Naruto and Ouka were fighting knocking them over onto Ouka. Momoha moved in front of Naruto making sure he was okay when Ouka her lower body trapped took out her short sword slashing Momoha on the side.

Naruto moved to put an end to Ouka but Momoha threw a smoke bomb at her first. Momoha directed Naruto and Chifusa where they needed to go, the three left with Naruto carrying the wounded Momoha. Soon they made it to a boat which Naruto undocked after he put Momoha in and they paddled away to safety after they made shore Chifusa remembered where the masseuse shop was. Arriving at the shop Naruto put Momoha down and the old woman who lived with Momoha brought them bowls of water and wash cloths.

"Chifusa-sama." Momoha struggled to say. "Don't talk. Your wound will…"

"There's no hope for me anyway. In any case, about breast flow…" Naruto lowered his head he knew the woman was right the wound was mortal all he could do is make her comfortable. "I am far from experienced, so I'm only able to take breasts. I directly touched breasts with my hand to take Breast Energy."

"Breast Energy. What is that?" Chifusa questioned. "Even simply taking breasts required a lot of training. Chifusa-sama, I think the reason you can use it, is that… you've inherited Chikumi-sama's blood and talents."

"Then, why have the commoner's breasts grown ever since the Breast Kid's appearance?"

"Although they are not as advanced as those of the Manyuu Clan, the Munamori also have ways to grow big breasts. I performed simple techniques on the customers that came here."

Chifusa realized what happened, "And you let the Breast Kid take the credit for that?"

"Someone like me can't use Breast Flow. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help to you."

"No, it's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry. I got you hurt in my fight."

Momoha's breathing continued to lessen, "No it was an honor to have protected you. Please… succeed the family, your own blood. Who are you?

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki I am Chifusa's fiancé." Naruto answered as the old woman applied pressure to control the bleeding of the deep wound. "Uzumaki, it's happening the clan will live on."

Momoha breathed her last breath the old woman Tome and Chifusa called out to her but she was dead. Naruto and Chifusa knew the Manyuu would come soon to clean this up because they couldn't do anything else, they decided to leave. Day broke with Chifusa and Naruto leaving the village, as they walked Naruto knew he would have to get Chifusa to talk about this. Naruto's biggest concern was the Manyuu now most likely knew there were survivors on Chifusa's maternal side the Munamori meaning they were in danger.

**Make sure to READ & REVIEW. Let me know what you think any ideas you have and questions you might have because it helps understand things I might need to answer in the next or upcoming chapters.**


	8. Chifusa Captured

I Don't Own Naruto or Manyuu Hkenchou

"People Talking"

'_People Thinking'_

**This is the last chapter I had previously written before I started the story. So, I am going to write the last 9-12 chapters to and the resume no later than October, though if I get them done before that September. DO NOT expect a chapter in August that's not happening again I find writing at least five chapters to start a story allows me to get input from fans who sometimes give good ideas, it also allows me to fix things.**

**Chapter 8 Guilty Capture**

Naruto sighed as he and Chifusa came upon the next village, the Manyuu heir was refusing to tell him how she felt about Momoha's death. This attitude led to Chifusa growing evermore distance over the past couple of days. The past month when they went to sleep Chifusa would end up shyly cuddle up with Naruto but now she sleeps two feet from him. The busty samurai had also taken a liking to Naruto polishing and groping her tits during baths which they started taking together after the shrine training. The last disturbing pattern was Chifusa's desire to train, in the past training was basically the two of them sparing and telling the other where they felt they needed to get better now the training is silent and more intense.

The blonde could only hope the village they were entering could put her in a better mood. The town was quite lively goods being sold, people interacting, Naruto even mentioned they may have some great food to try. Chifusa immediately shut the idea down demanding they no longer have delays or be distracted. The Manyuu heir's expression changed when she saw three decent bust sized young women walk past her talking about boy problems. Memories of her short time with Momoha crossed her mind and frowned at the girls who didn't have a care in the world.

"Why must the women in this world have breasts on their bodies?" Chifusa asked more to the world than to Naruto.

"Isn't this why we've made the journey so you can learn to use you power to give every woman a decent breast size. You lost someone and you care but we both know Momoha would not like you acting like this." Naruto responded before pulling Chifusa into a hug.

Chifusa pushed away causing her bust to bounce attracting the attention of the men around them. The two heard someone yelling 'oppai', when they turned around a man was jumping toward Chifusa. Not in a good mood already Chifusa repealed the man by hitting him in the face with her sheathed sword sending him flying the way he came. Walking over the two noticed the man lying on the ground and bleeding from the nose was the feudal lord Hatomune Mie. Mie made it back to his feet whispering to the couple that he was pretending to be a normal person.

Walking down the street with him Chifusa and Naruto noticed how popular Mie is or rather his pretend name Munenoshin Chichida which translates to breasts. Mie explained he hid his identity so he could come down from his castle and listen to the voice of the common man. The two were surprised and figured they had him pegged wrong they were of course proven right the moment large breasted women walked by. The first woman dressed in a pink kimono walked down the street mind her own business, but her breasts bounced with each step causing Mie to launch himself at her just as he did with Chifusa only to have his wrist caught and held tightly. A second woman in a mustard colored kimono found herself forced to slap Mie to stop his advance toward her. A third woman this one wearing a purple kimono let Mie launch at her only to sidestep him and give him a knee to the stomach. The last woman was a nun dressed in all black except for her white head covering, Mie launched himself at her receiving an accidental elbow from the woman who noticed the samurai couple and ran over to them.

Chifusa sick and tired of the short perverted old man took the nun with her who blessed Chifusa for saving her from the erotic cavalier. The two women ended up going to a bar with Naruto and Mie coming in after the round feudal lord collected himself from the hits he received. The nun whose bust was a J-cup made sure she stayed far from Mie while Chifusa wanted to know why this man was so obsessed with boobs to which the man answered because boobs are boobs.

"I'm surrounded by boob-obsessed men! Breasts, Breasts, eh!" Chifusa said as she looked at the man side eyed.

"That's not true remember I've been with you since before you got those boobs." Naruto responded earning a glance from Chifusa.

"Really didn't you say a couple of days ago you loved my new breasts. Maybe that's all you love about me."

Naruto was upset but he didn't want to say anything hurtful to Chifusa because he knew she was lashing out over Momoha's death. Chifusa decided to take the nun back to her temple while Naruto stayed in the bar with Mie who apologized for upsetting Chifusa. Naruto let Mie know this wasn't his doing as a lot happened since they last saw each other. Deciding Naruto needed to cheer up Mie ordered a couple of drinks while watching Naruto down his drink the feudal lord knew the couple needed to fix their problems soon otherwise the Manyuu would likely capture one of them.

Chifusa stomped down the road, the nun beside her had a sad look on her face. The two women were heading toward the setting sun making it difficult to see too far in front of them.

"I'm sorry to ask but the blonde man back there who was he?" The nun asked looking over at Chifusa. "He's my fiancé."

"Do you really think he's like Mune-san? He only cares for you because of your large breasts."

Chifusa crossed her arms under her breasts turning away from the nun with a blush on her face, "He likes my breasts but no he's not like Mune. Our mothers were friends and they really wanted us together for some reason, but I loved him since we were kids. I shouldn't have said that to him I'm upset about a friend that died, and I've been taking it out on him."

The nun smiled softly as she moved in front of Chifusa placing both hands on the busty samurai's shoulders stopping her, "Then you should apologize most people don't get a chance at true love."

"Shouldn't we get you back to the temple?"

"Why don't we think of this as the lord's work and as such it's my duty to help."

Footstep drew the women's attention to the sun there they saw a man whose face was blocked by the sun before them. Wasting no time, the man identified himself as a Manyuu assassin and drew his sword. Chifusa instructed the nun to leave but every time one of them made a move whether Chifusa to her sword or the nun to leave the Manyuu assassin moved closer. The nun finally decided to run but tripped falling on Chifusa who took her eyes off the Manyuu assassin for a moment. Seizing the opportunity, the Manyuu assassin used his speed to get close to Chifusa by the time she looked back at him the assassin had his hand on the back of their heads slamming them together knocking them both out. The Manyuu assassin collected Chifusa leaving the unconscious nun in the middle of the street.

Night soon fell with Naruto find himself still in the bar but now at a booth with large breasted women sitting on either side of him. Across from him sat Mie who also had a woman on each side, but was enjoying himself much more than Naruto. Mie almost got them kicked out multiple times for trying to touch the workers breasts which was against the rules. Soon a male worker came by telling the two men their time was almost up when the large breasted nun walked into the restaurant and collapsed. Jumping to his feet Naruto was by her side quickly as she struggled to speak.

"Nun-san, what happened? Where's Chifusa?" Naruto asked knowing the answer. "Ch-Chifusa-sama was… by a bandit."

"Do you have somewhere we can take her?" Naruto asked Mie who nodded.

Mie left the bar with Naruto right on his heels the nun in his arms. The two reached Mie's castle where the feudal lord ordered his men to search the town to find Chifusa while Naruto put the nun down on a cot. Soon female servants came in to tend to the nun's wounds while Naruto went looking for Mie. The feudal lord assured Naruto his spies would find Chifusa in no time before leaving to check on the nun while Naruto paced alone. Naruto's pacing stopped when he heard a woman scream and Mie yelling about just joking.

Arriving at the nun's room the blonde saw said nun shaking Mie demanding to know where Chifusa was when a man appeared next them startling the nun. The spy whispered something in Mie's ear than disappeared, the feudal lord turned to Naruto and nodded. Mie quickly went to a different room changing into stealth attire while Naruto grabbed his sword the nun wanted to come along, but Naruto ordered her to stay at the guarded castle. Naruto and Mie took off into the dark both with different intentions but coming to the same goal of saving Chifusa.

The Manyuu assassin frowned as he listened to the man talking to him, normally he would have killed this man but was ordered to let him live so he had to listen to him ramble, "Good grief. I warned you not to get sidetracked by trivial matters. This is a crucial time. Are you suspicious of us?"

"Tanimatsu Sennai, all you need do is stay quiet and keep close to the Manyuu Clan. If you want to suck more sweet honey later, that is." The Manyuu assassin answered with a glare.

"So? What are we gonna do with this girl? Kill her?"

"No, take her back. I was instructed to return her alive and in good condition." The assassin explained making his way over to a pole where Chifusa was sitting on her butt tied up.

The assassin grabbed the top of Chifusa's kimono pulling it apart causing her breasts to spread until the kimono ripped. When her breasts stopped bouncing the Scroll of Secrets was shown to be hidden in her cleavage, "Looks like she's kept it faithfully strapped to her body."

"T-This is the Scroll of Secrets? All the techniques for beautiful breasts are hidden in here? If I had this…" Sennai said as he reached for the Scroll only to have the assassin grab his wrist pulling it back.

"It is not to be seen outside of the clan. It is sacred to the family. Scum like you has no right to touch it."

The assassin tossed Sennai to the floor before turning back to the Scroll of Secrets. Reaching down the assassin grabbed the scroll but as it was tied to Chifusa he was forced to use more strength to pull it free.

"I hear that you can steal others' breasts. I supposed that constitutes theft. Well then. How many of these Manyuu family secrets have you leaked to the public? Perhaps I'll find the answers in your body. Now, which would you like?" The answer he received was Chifusa spiting in his face.

"Nice eyes. Makes me want it even more. I'll leave the best for last." With that the Manyuu assassin drew his sword pointing at Chifusa's face before lowering to her left breast he then drags the tip of the sword over her skin drawing blood.

The two men left leaving Chifusa alone, the samurai began to struggle against the ropes to free herself. Her biggest concern was the nun who most likely was just left in the middle of the street hurt, next was the Scroll of Secrets she needed to get it back from the Manyuu assassin. Chifusa's struggling stopped when she heard the door open, standing there was Naruto looking around until he saw her on the floor. Running over to her Naruto hugged her while she apologized profusely for what she said earlier only to be cut off by a kiss when the kiss ended Chifusa saw Mie standing behind Naruto with a sword on his back smiling at her.

"Mie-dono? Why?"

"What? I can't abandon a good pair of breasts." Mie answered as he looked down at Chifusa's bust to see the cut.

Suddenly three men entered the house demanding Naruto and Mie step away from Chifusa. Mie having seen the cut on Chifusa's breast had an outburst of rage knocking two of the men to the floor with a backhand fist leaving only the man who aided the Manyuu assassin.

"Was it you? Were you the beast who scratched this girl's beautiful boobs?

Sennai ran out of the small hut yelling about intruders, soon fifty men came out of different places of the main house to surround the holding house. Naruto saw this and moved outside the house to fight by Mie's side as two men attacked the duo and were cut down quickly. Chifusa who was freed wanted to join them but she couldn't find her sword. Soon Naruto and Mie were cutting down men left and right tearing through Sennai's army. Mie easily took out more than half the army as he yelled 'oppai' after every man he cut down.

Having finally found her sword Chifusa stepped outside only to be confronted by the Manyuu assassin. This time the two pulled their swords at the same time standing before each other with three feet of space between them. For Chifusa she was sure she could defeat the assassin because she had seen his fighting style before and because of the shorter distance between them. Sure, enough they launched at the same time and Chifusa cut through the Manyuu assassin dropping him dead. Chifusa looked over to find Mie cutting down Sennai who coward with a sword.

Walking over to Mie, Naruto and Chifusa heard his complaints, "Those damn Manyuu, they think they can do as they please in my domain."

"Mie-dono, how can I repay you?" Chifusa asked only to have the short fat man turn around staring at her breasts. "What? I need no payment! I just need those boobs."

Mie closed in on Chifusa's breasts only to be hit harder than he'd ever been hit by a woman whose tits he was going after. The Manyuu heir yelled at the now twitching Mie that her boobs belong to and could only be touched by Naruto who she moved behind to shield her tits in case Mei got back to his feet as her kimono was still torn. Once Mie did get back to his feet, he attempted to put on a dignified air but on the inside was sobbing uncontrollable he would never get a chance to touch the greatest pair of tits ever. With that the three went back to Mie's castle, where an offer to stay was extended to Naruto as they went to rescue Chifusa.

Arriving back at the castle, the nun sighed in relief as she saw Chifusa and gave the young woman a hug both Mie and Naruto blushing as the nun's J-cup breasts pressed against Chifusa 'oppai maximum' M-cup boobs. Chifusa explained how Naruto and Mie saved her from possible torture with Naruto deflecting the credit to Mie. The nun looked at Mie giving her a thumbs up and nod her head as she moved in front of him, "Mune-sama you are a pervert and a brave man as such I will allow you to touch my breasts."

"Take this chance Mie-dono, you will never touch mine." Chifusa added as Naruto joined in. "Thank kami."

Mie moved his hands to the chest of the nun but stopped short of touching her. The three were confused when Mie turned away mumbling instead of grabbing the nun's breasts. For Naruto, Chifusa's breasts were enough for him but anyone could tell the nun was packing a great rack under her robes. This led Naruto to wonder why this oppai obsessed man couldn't accept his reward while the nun and Chifusa looked at each other confused by the feudal lord's behavior. Fed up with the games Naruto took Mie's hands placing them on the nun's breasts drawing a gasp from her then grabbed Chifusa by the hand taking her to the room he put their belongings in earlier.

The two soon got ready for bed when Chifusa stopped Naruto from laying down, "Yyy…...you know you hhh….a…..ven't done the bbbb…..rrr….east polish lately."

Naruto looked at his busty fiancée then left the room while Chifusa opened her sleeping exposing her amazing rack as she sat on her futon waiting for Naruto. Ten minutes later Naruto came back with a bucket, sitting down in front of Chifusa. Naruto put some of the polish on Chifusa's tits until they were covered then the blonde began to rub the polish into her boobs earning moans from Chifusa. The moaning only grew louder when Naruto fondled her boobs from behind, it was when Naruto tweak nipples Chifusa finally climaxed. Upon coming down from her high Chifusa turned to Naruto kissing him.

"That's the first time you kissed me. I like it you know you can do it anytime you want." Naruto said back to rubbing her breasts.

"Something's different inside me, I don't want other men to see my tits at all. I didn't like it before but I could handle it now it feels wrong." Chifusa said putting her hands-on Naruto's shoulders as a familiar tightness built within her.

"Maybe because you said out loud, you want to be with me makes you feel it's wrong for other men to see your boobs."

"Whatever it is you know now so it's your job to make sure other men don't see my tits only you." Chifusa explained as Naruto stopped fondling her, the two laying down and for the first time since Momoha's death Chifusa shyly cuddled up to him. "We need to do something about how easily the Manyuu assassins find us."

"That's easy you see the bag I'm carrying around with us that's growing." Chifusa nods. "Those are kimonos I've gathered from our stops just wear one of them change your hair style and we'll say you're a big breasted noble traveling with a bodyguard like that Chichi woman we met."

"Makes sense but I won't be cruel like her." Chifusa explains with a sigh as she finds a comfortable spot on Naruto's chest to rest her head.

"You will need to be a little snobby as the Manyuu would never expect you to mean. You want to be a snob out in public but when we are with people, we can trust you can show who you are." Naruto responded as they went to sleep.

The next day instead of putting on her short red kimono Chifusa put on a regular light blue kimono and though it was designed to cover her completely Chifusa's bust was so big she managed to show a decent amount of cleavage. Going downstairs Chifusa saw Naruto and Mie talking upon seeing her they stopped talking with Naruto smiling at how beautiful she looked while Mie drooled until a slap from Naruto sent him to the ground. Chifusa made her way to Naruto with her trademark frown and a blush that made her even more cute to Naruto.

Mie informed Chifusa the talks he and Naruto were engaging in before she woke up were about being a noble. The short feudal lord noted even though Chifusa may not be of high birth her boobs are so she could learn how to be a noble woman from another noble woman, so Mie called in a favor to a friend who will teach Chifusa to be a noble woman.

"Don't worry about where we're going, we'll be leave first light tomorrow." Naruto said cutting off Chifusa before she could argue.

Immediately after Naruto finished speaking, 'oppai' rang out through the castle. Chifusa and Naruto saw a woman 5'10, with black hair, purple eyes, looking to be nearing 30 and a figure hidden by a magenta kimono whose fist was stuck in Mie's face. After Mie fell to the ground the woman moved in front of Chifusa then reached out grabbing a handful of Chifusa's right jug.

"An M-cup has to be the biggest I've ever grabbed. I'm Kawa Tsuru from the message I received from that perverted feudal lord you must be Chifusa." The confirmed Tsuru said to Chifusa who blushed from a strange woman grabbing her tits.

Once Tsuru introduced herself to Naruto, she and Chifusa took their leave being flanked by two smaller breasted women and three guards. Tsuru glanced at Chifusa as they walked, noticing the busty girl walked in a way to make sure her bust bounced as little as possible. The older woman on the other hand walked with confidence, though her bust was covered the kimono fit well hugging her large chest allowing commoners to see her tits bounce. Chifusa watched the woman give a woman begging with her son four gold coins as they made their way to the destination.

Finally, they made it to a nice home where the guards stayed outside and the two women followed them in.

"Chifusa do you know why you are here?" Tsuru questioned while snapping her fingers sending her two female servants scurrying away.

"Not really you know Mie and Naruto knew you were coming so you're not a danger to me." Chifusa responds with Tsuru nodding.

"You have the finest pair of tits I've ever felt but you don't use them this is why you're here. As a noble lady I'm here to show you how to be one."

Tsuru smiled when her servants came back with something in hand Tsuru nodded and the two put the items on the ground before leaving again. Chifusa grabs one of the items revealing to breast band just like she wore when she competed against Toyo, the other item was a light green hakama similar to the orange ones Naruto wears. The noble picked hers up revealing a white breast band just like Chifusa and a yellow hakama, Tsuru then opened her kimono revealing her K-cup breasts to Chifusa. Soon both women changed into the outfit, Tsuru told Chifusa what was going to happen.

"First you will learn to walk, noble women worshipped based off how we present ourselves watch me." Tsuru said as she walked toward Chifusa.

The busty samurai was surprised as she watched Tsuru's bust bounce it appeared to Chifusa the noble lady's tits were under control. Tsuru told Chifusa to try what she just saw, unfortunately without a kimono Chifusa's bust bounced wildly. Once Chifusa stopped Tsuru took out a paper fan striking the Manyuu heir across her breasts band with it.

"If you step to hard your tits will bounce uncontrollably if you step to softly your boobs will barely move. You must find the right step for you, it's different for every woman." Tsuru said repeating her own walk.

Chifusa tried again but step to softly earning her another slap to the boobs with the paper fan. Halfway through the day they stopped when Tsuru told Chifusa to rest and come have lunch. The two made small talk with Tsuru easily guessing Naruto and Chifusa were betrothed and Chifusa learning Tsuru was not married. As they ate Tsuru noted Chifusa was learning fast, after just a couple of hours of practice the Manyuu heir's first step was able to get her tits to bounce under control. Soon lunch was over and Chifusa went back to work, two hours later Chifusa was able to five steps with her boobs bouncing under control.

"Practice on your own from now on. The last public act I will show you is how to look at someone, people want to either be a noble lady or fuck one so you can seduce people just by looking at them."

For the rest of the day Tsuru showed Chifusa how to subtly glance at people to get them to adore her. A noble woman Tsuru told Chifusa must have a mix of softness and authority in their gaze. Tsuru brought peasant men and women in to show Chifusa an example of what a successful gaze could do to the desired targets. The men wanting to shower Tsuru with material items and protect her to earn her favor while women looked up to her wanting to aid her in dressing and bathing.

Upon finishing their training Tsuru sent the men and most of the women home except for four women upon nightfall. Chifusa and Tsuru walked into the bath house where six women were waiting for the two.

"Wash everything but your boobs Chifusa that will be the last training exercise of the day." Tsuru said as she began washing herself with Chifusa following suit.

Once they were finished Tsuru and Chifusa moved to separate stools, and took a seat as four girls two for each woman took a place at their sides then put a hand under both of Chifusa and Tsuru breasts lifting them. The two remaining girls soaped up their modest sized breasts one moved to Chifusa, the other to Tsuru then pressed their soap covered tits against the noble woman and samurai breasts washing them in a technique Tsuru called 'boob washing'. Chifusa noticed Tsuru laughing and joking with the girl whose breasts she was pressing against while the Manyuu heir shivered at the feeling of a small pair of breasts washing her own.

"Why are we doing this again Tsuru-san?" Chifusa asked with a small moan.

"I heard you are being pursued this is what noble woman do. Our tits are too precious to be washed using our hands or others hands. If your pursuers come after you will fool them into believing you are a true noble woman." Tsuru said was she stood up Chifusa doing the same.

The two women's breasts were lightly dried off before they were covered with white sleeping kimonos. The pair entered Tsuru's room where they went to sleep. The next morning Tsuru saw Chifusa off but not before the two women kicked Mie in the stomach for trying to grab their boobs. Chifusa met up with Naruto at the exit to the village wearing the kimono from yesterday. While they walked Naruto noticed Chifusa's breasts bouncing more than usual.

**Make sure to READ & REVIEW. Let me know what you think any ideas you have and questions you might have because it helps understand things I might need to answer in the next or upcoming chapters.**


End file.
